


Pazzles

by PoleIKkun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, WAVE mv, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoleIKkun/pseuds/PoleIKkun
Summary: Сонхва думает, что Юнхо обычный. Просто спокойный и красивый, как скульптура, а еще молчит постоянно, тоже как скульптура. Его голос тихий, он не излучает ничего, приковывает к себе своей чертовой загадочностью, что-то прячет внутри этих стеклянных глаз и гладкой кожи. Сонхва заворожен, Сонхва любопытно. А Юнхо плевать, что на него смотрят, что парень рядом откровенно пялится, не отрывая взгляд. Он этого не чувствует. Он где-то внутри себя.
Relationships: Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. day 1

Никогда не гадали, глядя на человека, что там у него в голове?    
  
Кроме шуток, Сонхва впервые встречает такого человека будучи на третьем курсе университета, когда их друг сквозь кровь, пот и слёзы получает право организовать масштабный фестиваль на берегу моря. Дорога до места проведения не близкая, часть ребят уже там, а Сан, организатор и друг, мило поделился с Сонхва и Чонхо, что есть парень с машиной, который тоже туда поедет.   
  
Собственно, о нем и речь. Юнхо, тот самый парень с машиной, молчал с самого начала, за рулем игнорируя все вокруг происходящее, в отличие от своего друга, который управлял колонкой и быстро образовал банду с Чонхо на задних сидениях. К слову об этом, да, Сонхва сидит рядом с водителем. Не ясно, как это произошло, но чему было суждено, то случилось. Он не имеет никакого понятия, что Юнхо за человек, они даже имя его узнали от Минги, который сейчас знакомит Чонхо со своей чудовищной коллекцией музыки начала нулевых, а обо всем остальном и думать надо забыть, ведь Чон не только не говорит с ними, он даже не смотрит на них. Понятное дело, скорее всего, он привык к выходкам лучшего друга. Точнее, к уровню активности, превышающему его собственный. Мягкий салон с отсутствующей крышей позволяет младшим устраивать бедлам и совместную вечеринку с другими компаниями, которые так же шумно проезжают мимо, очевидно направляясь на тот же фестиваль.   
  
Юнхо с происходящим не стыкуется. Вокруг него нет никакой атмосферы, нет никаких ощущений, кроме их отсутствия. Будто он спрятался в вакуумный пузырь, откуда его не слышно и, фактически, не видно. А Сонхва озадачен. Не то чтобы его сильно волнует каждый незнакомый ему человек, но даже со всей своей отстраненной незаметностью Юнхо приковал к себе его внимание на всю поездку длительностью в несколько часов. У него яркие бирюзовые волосы, отсутствующий взгляд в сторону, полная незаинтересованность в окружении, цель поехать на фестиваль такая же как у них и лучший друг, в котором энергии за двоих.   
  
\- Курить охота, - раздается тихий, заглушаемый музыкой голос за спиной Сонхва. Он разворачивается к младшим и вопросительно кивает в сторону Минги:   
  
\- Ты куришь?    
  
\- Да, приелось как-то, еще в старшей школе, теперь не отстает. Вы не против? - интересуется он у Чонхо и Сонхва, переглядывая с одного на другого. Оба мотают головой.   
  
\- Нет, без проблем, - хмыкает Хва, пожимая плечами, - это ведь даже не закрытая машина.   
  
Получив согласие, Минги благодарно хмыкает и трогает Юнхо за плечо, заставляя Сонхва, почему-то, замереть, будто его друг тронул запретный экспонат в музее, который вот-вот развалится. Вопреки ожиданиям, парень не разваливается. Машина слегка замедляется, и Чон, не отрывая взгляд от дороги, спрашивает Сона, в чем дело. Слышит про забытые сигареты и слегка косится на бардачок, наклоняясь к Сонхва и доставая оттуда еще запечатанную пачку.   
  
\- Держи, - передает назад и снова становится статуей, набирая прежнюю скорость.   
  
Сонхва думает, что, кажется, Юнхо обычный. Просто спокойный и красивый, как скульптура, а еще молчит постоянно, тоже как скульптура. Его голос тихий, он не излучает ничего, ни единой эмоции, приковывает к себе своей чертовой загадочностью, что-то прячет внутри этих стеклянных глаз и гладкой кожи. Сонхва заворожен, Сонхва любопытно. Юнхо плевать, что на него смотрят, что парень рядом откровенно пялится, не отрывая взгляд. Он этого не чувствует. Он где-то внутри себя.   
  
Ладно, в целом, Сонхва преувеличивает, он пялился на водителя не всю дорогу. Пару часов Пак спал. Ему не помешало отсутствие подголовников и даже дурдом на задних сидениях: возможно Юнхо чем-то его заразил, раз ему стало по барабану на, очевидно, очень громкие звуки. Чонхо разбудил старшего, потрепав по волосам, потому что они приехали на заправку. По идее, это последняя остановка. Следующая - пункт назначения, через час, со строгим взглядом Сана в подарок. Сонхва устало косится на свои часы, предвкушая обиду их друга. Они более чем опаздывают.   
  
\- Выспался? - смеется младший, захлопывая дверь и подходя к Сонхва, который сонно отстегивает ремень. Хва мотает головой. Конечно не выспался. Никому не следует знать, что он всю ночь листал тамблер, снова без конца рассматривая и сохраняя какие-то странные картинки, про которые не вспомнит уже завтра. Не так он представлял себе студенческий досуг на третьем курсе, не так.   
  
Минги пока сидит внутри, копаясь в своем рюкзаке и выуживая оттуда огромные наушники. Вот уж точно музыкальный маньяк: пока они ехали он сидел рядом с гитарой, на чехле которой куча нашивок и странных полустертых надписей; доставал из плейлиста такую музыку, что и не снилось, а теперь еще и в наушниках будет ходить в единственное время в дороге, когда колонка выключена. Чонхо тем временем осматривается, хлопая руками по карманам без особой цели. На этой заправке кроме них никого нет, она сама по себе очень небольшая, с выцветшей на палящем солнце вывеской, камерой и нелепыми неоновыми лампочками, которые непонятно почему горят в разгар дня. Вокруг сплошь пустынно, только асфальтированная полоса шоссе тянется далеко-далеко, сквозь каменистые поля с редкими выжившими растениями, будто случайно воткнутыми в трещины в сухой земле. Май выдался чертовски жарким и по-настоящему ветренным. Чонхо с недоверием смотрит на сходящий с ума кусок ткани поднятый на флагштоке. Бедняга.    
  
Сонхва уже привычно поглядывает на Юнхо, активность от которого нужно, кажется, фотографировать и сохранять, как нечто уникальное. Его бирюзовые волосы обдуваются со всех сторон, и он немного морщит глаза, пытаясь убрать назад непослушные пряди, параллельно доставая ключ из зажигания и убирая его в карман шорт.   
  
\- Связь ловит, - радуется Минги, а Чонхо недоуменно достает свой телефон, чтобы проверить правдивость информации. И правда, ловит. Сонхва разом прилетает уведомлений двадцать, от чего он дергается. - О-о, кажется Сан нас прикончит.   
  
\- Почему он пишет только мне, - Хва недовольно смахивает иконки сообщений.    
  
\- Потому что только ты ему отвечаешь, - пожимает плечами Чонхо, а Минги наигранно дуется:    
  
\- Я тоже ему отвечаю, почему он мне не пишет?   
  
\- Спросим у него, когда приедем. Будешь отвлекающим маневром, у тебя хорошо получится, - Хва усмехается, выходя из машины и разминая спину. Оборачивается на Юнхо, зачем-то, и видит, что тот абсолютно отстраненно пользуется новостью про появление интернета в местной глуши: листает твиттер. - Пойдешь с нами? - ноль реакции. Чон слегка реагирует, через несколько долгих секунд помотав головой. Сонхва непонимающе вскидывает голову и вздыхает: как в стенку долбиться, хотя даже там больше реакции вышло бы.   
  
Минги тормошит Юнхо за плечо, когда Сонхва с Чонхо уже побрели по заправке, отмечая колоритную запущенность. Совсем как когда они летали в Штаты и останавливались возле дорожных кафешек, которые выглядят жутко, но кормят там часто очень даже неплохо. Здесь, однако, еда только упакованная: небольшой минимаркет, в котором можно купить ништяков на оставшуюся дорогу, вполне соответствует их планам. Чонхо случайно задевает ногой какую-то пустую банку и брезгливо, но всё-таки поднимает ее, чтобы выкинуть в практически полную урну за открытой настежь дверью. Она подперта каким то камнем, который притащили с пустыря, который тут повсюду, наверное в целях проветривания. Здесь почти наверняка нет кондиционера.   
  
Перед тем, как они заходят внутрь, их догоняет Минги. Юркает следом и останавливается возле крутящейся полки с дисками, перебирая коробочки пальцами, прокручивая и цепляясь за следующие несколько штук. Он недовольно фыркает.   
  
\- Какая лютая безвкусица, - бормочет парень, с отвращением убирая от себя диск с каким-то “Сборником хитов”.   
  
Заправка изнутри выглядит так же побито, как снаружи. Выцветшие плакаты, какие-то календари и афиши о мероприятиях в ближайших городах, которые уже давно прошли, тихое радио, бормочущее что-то неразборчивое, ну и мужчина лет сорока, наверное, который спит, натянув кепку на лицо и закинув ноги на закрытую кассу. Кондиционера тут и правда нет. Сонхва проходит между невысоких полок и со странным смешком берет первую попавшуюся упаковку, чтобы посмотреть, можно ли тут вообще покупать что-то, или оно давно вышло за границы своего срока годности. В принципе сносно. Парень проверяет еще несколько снэков и делает вывод, что товар тут, ну, нормальный. Самым ярким пятном тут выглядят холодильники с напитками. Они едва ли не светятся тем, что их купили вот-вот недавно, поэтому Чонхо смелым шагом от входа сразу направился именно к ним, открывая прозрачную дверцу и выпуская в помещение поблескивающий в воздухе холод.   
  
\- Йо, Хва, - парень поворачивается к Минги, отрываясь от наблюдения за младшим, который прилип к ближайшему чистому предмету интерьера. Из колеи Сонхва немного выбивают зажатые между чужими пальцами диски, штуки три точно. А еще бутылка относительно холодного чая не из холодильника. - Я хотел поговорить насчет Юнхо   
  
Сонхва удивленно вскидывает брови.    
  
\- Он решил выкинуть меня на этой заправке за плохое поведение?    
  
\- Что? - полусмеется. - Нет, Господи, ты же ничего не сделал.   
  
Ну да. Всего лишь смотрел на него примерно три часа из пяти, два из которых спал, при условии, что они знакомы всего пять часов. Хотя, может он и правда не заметил этого, не смотрел ведь в ответ. Сонхва откидывает шутки в сторону, слегка мотнув головой: Сон явно пришел с серьезными намерениями, а он тут свои нелепые фразы раскидывает.   
  
\- Не смотри, что он такой холодный, - Минги кивает в сторону улицы, - как привыкнет - ты его не узнаешь.    
  
\- Мне тяжело поверить, что Юнхо тайный супер энерджайзер, - мягко усмехается Пак, и заговорчески уточняет: - Сильные отличия? Вторая личность? - Ги немного даже смеется.   
  
\- Не то чтобы. Разговаривает разве что побольше, а еще, - пауза, - правда со страстью относится к тому, что любит, - Хва непонимающе любопытно наклоняет голову. - Ты поймешь.   
  
Минги перехватывает бутылку поудобней и добавляет:   
  
\- Короче, не хмурься на его привычку игнорировать существование социума, он, типо, супер интроверт. Ценит личное пространство и всё такое.   
  
Интроверт. Звучит интересно, Сонхва кивает. С этой минуты Юнхо начал казаться даже очаровательным в какой-то степени. Раз уж Минги дал небольшой спойлер о том, что их водитель правда начнет разговаривать однажды, это становится обычной поездкой с немного застенчивым парнем за рулем. Хотя, Сонхва интересно, как в таком случае он познакомился с Саном? Через Ги, что очень вероятно, но всё равно. Сан достаточно серьезный и упорный, а еще доставучий временами, особенно там, где ему что-то нужно. Разве такие разные люди могут настолько поладить? Или их что-то связывает? Однажды любопытство Сонхва в могилу сведет. Даже фотоаппарат достать захотелось, но потом. Лучше потом, иначе правда без него уедут, либо они все вместе опоздают, а потом лови подзатыльники от друзей и Сана в частности.   
  
Сонхва любопытный. Не всегда серьезный, немного трусливый, когда дело касается темноты, а еще у него есть фотоаппарат, который ему подарили Ёсан с Чонхо на день рождения. Говорили, что он слишком расстраивается, ведь на телефонную камеру мало что выходит так, как парню хочется. Вот, мол, тебе нормальный фотик, чтобы не грустил. “Нам и без этого всякой херни в жизни хватает, правда ведь?”. А он расплакался. Тронут был, на самом деле, тронут до сих пор, бережет эту камеру так, будто от нее зависит его собственная жизнь. Ёсан тогда еще запрыгнул ему на спину, с наигранным недовольством бурча, что “ну вот, мы же старались”, а Чонхо мягко ухмылялся, потому что понимал, что эти слёзы не плохие. Ёсан тоже понимал, молчал и наблюдал, как Сонхва бережно разбирается в функциях своего подарка, иногда шмыгая носом и хмыкая с прикрытыми глазами.   
  
\- Ай, - Сонхва немного дергается от неожиданности, когда что-то очень холодное касается его плеча. Майка без рукавов оставила его без защиты перед Чонхо и его арсеналом напитков из холодильника.   
  
\- Задумался поди, не дозваться, - ворчит младший, отстраняя жестянку от чужой кожи. - Разбуди продавца, а?    
  
\- Что? - он оборачивается на спящего мужчину с туристической кепкой на лице, и со спокойным удивлением интересуется: - Почему я?   
  
\- Я  _ его _ , - тихо говорит Чонхо, делая акцент, - трогать не хочу, - окей, Сонхва понимает. Младший у них истинный приверженец чистоты, добра, невинности, порядка и всего такого, а этот дядька не соответствует как минимум одному из пунктов. Заставлять пацана будет равносильно попыткам докинуть камень до ближайшего спутника Земли.   
  
\- А Минги?   
  
\- Он сказал “Чур не я”, у меня нет аргументов, - старший обессиленно опускает плечи, осматривая магазинчик в поисках их музыкального гика, чтобы решить всё по-мужски, потому что теперь ему тоже не хочется трогать спящего продавца. Без видимой на то причины, просто сдаваться не охота.   
  
Минги нашелся достаточно быстро: заправка маловата для пряток. Он сидит на корточках рядом с одной из полок и размеренно качает головой в ритм какой-то песне, играющей у него в наушниках настолько громко, что бит можно услышать даже просто стоя рядом. Его очевидно с самого начала не волновал этот вопрос про спящего дядьку, уже и забыть о нем успел. В такие моменты можно понять их схожесть с Юнхо, причины, по которым они поладили: вокруг них будто время останавливается, никакой спешки, только бьющая по ушам музыка, ветер треплющий волосы, прикрытые на вдохе глаза. Кажется, жизнь Сонхва сравнима больше с абсолютным хаосом, смехом и суетой, если смотреть на этих двоих. Подходя к Минги он останавливается на секунду, садится рядом и аккуратно трогает его плечо. Друг поворачивает голову и как-то успокаивающе медлительно стягивает наушники на шею, вопросительно дергая головой:   
  
\- Чего такое? Уже взяли, что надо? - он смотрит вверх на стоящего рядом Чонхо и опускает взгляд обратно на Сонхва, который его и позвал.   
  
\- Да, вроде того. Это, мы продавца боимся будить, подсоби, - Минги выгибает бровь и странно улыбается.   
  
\- А ты не такой серьезный, каким кажешься с самого начала, - наклонив голову, тихо, почти шепотом произносит Ги, глядя прямо на Сонхва. Тот непонимающе поджимает губы. Это не звучит как усмешка или шутка, он спокоен, что добавляет Хва только больше растерянности. Чонхо же этого не замечает и из-за спины возмущенно бормочет:   
  
\- Никого я не боюсь, этот дядька просто стремный-   
  
Сон вдруг улыбается так понимающе и одной рукой опирается о полку рядом, чтобы подняться, мол, ладно, “я тебя понял”. Как же все чертовски странно. Сонхва чувствует себя так, будто все еще дремлет в машине, и это сон. Достаточно реальный и самый обычный, но от этого еще более странный. И у него подозрительное ощущение, что это совсем не конец - только начало. Может быть это эффект нового знакомства такой, он не знает, оборачивается на уходящих к кассе Минги и Чонхо, думая, что всё происходящее пугающе интересно. До приятного холода по позвоночнику. Интересно.   
  
Мужчина оказывается не таким уж и страшным. С явно не местным акцентом он называл каждый пробиваемый товар, а потом поблагодарил парней за то, что те его разбудили и заплатили. Потому что, понимаете ли, когда продавец вот так спит, отсюда можно вынести что угодно, а из систем безопасности только игрушечная камера на батарейках, прикрученная где-то под крышей. Чонхо прыскает в кулак, пытаясь не засмеяться: друзья оборачиваются на него, а он как можно дружелюбнее говорит, что видел ее и, кажется, в ней сели батарейки.   
  
\- Что, прям не мигает там никакой красной лампочки? - басовито разочарованно спрашивает дядька, закрывая кассу с деньгами на ключ. Младший мотает головой. - Проклятие.    
  
Он раздосадованно чешет затылок и говорит, мол, вот как мы поступим, ребята:    
  
\- Вы возьмите себе что-нибудь бесплатно, будто я ничего не видел, - Сонхва с Минги странно переглядываются. - Да не волнуйтесь вы, это в благодарность. Возьмите и, как выйдете, дверь закройте, а я пойду камерой займусь. Бывайте.   
  
Мужчина кряхтя расправил сутулую спину и, взяв из ящика в столе отвертку, ушел через служебную дверь, оставив парней наедине с возможностью легального воровства. Или нелегального приобретения. Хотя первый вариант нравится им больше, звучит не так преступно, как могло бы. Сонхва только надеется, что Чонхо не предложит стащить один из идеально чистых холодильников. Даже в шутку.   
  
Они сходятся на том, что ничего брать не станут, хотя дядька оказался чертовски благодарным. Мало ли подставят его как-то. Минги заглядывает на запястье Сонхва, где часы тревожно и осуждающе телепатически говорят им голосом Сана, что они капец как опаздывают. Пора ехать, да и Юнхо заждался наверное.   
  
\- Погнали, а то Юнхо разозлится   
  
\- Он умеет злиться? - усмехается Чонхо, обходя старших и подходя к полке возле кассы. Минги качает головой:   
  
\- Условно. Я преувеличиваю, - он делает несколько шагов к выходу, но притормаживает, чтобы подождать их.   
  
Сонхва смотрит на младшего выгнув бровь: тот берет с полки заметное количество каких-то батончиков и тянется в карман, доставая деньги и оставляя их со стороны кассы. Еще раз в уме считает, правильную ли сумму “заплатил”, и кивает сам себе, пихая купленное в карман   
  
\- Ты же не ешь сладкое, - с интересом подмечает Хва, когда Чонхо подходит ближе к нему. - Зачем?   
  
\- В качестве извинений, - он безразлично ведет плечом и выходит из магазина вместе с другом, наблюдая, как Минги отпинывает камень, подпирающий дверь, - хороший дядька оказался, а я его стремался. Это вряд ли поднимет продажи, но все равно.   
  
Дверь с бренчанием захлопывается. Дядьки вокруг нет, а ветер утих: ткань на флагштоке больше не сходит с ума, только вяло развивается с теплыми потоками воздуха. Издалека видно, что Юнхо сидит на спинке водительского сидения и читает что-то в телефоне, дергая ногой в каком-то собственном ритме. Низкий и громкий оклик Минги заставляет его поднять голову: парень сразу достаточно лениво спускается со спинки и садится нормально на водительское место, кидая телефон на полочку под выключенной магнитолой. Чонхо идет открывать багажник зачем-то, а Сонхва просто садится на свое место, полубоком через плечо наблюдая за младшим и за Минги. Тот обходит машину спереди и кидает тот самый чай-не-из-холодильника в руки Юнхо, получая едва слышимую благодарность. Так значит это было для него...   
  
Сонхва неосознанно задерживает взгляд на руках Юнхо, с силой открывающих бутылку. Слишком большое для указательного пальца кольцо прокручивается камнем вниз. Он поправляет его. Это приковывает внимание. Хва скользит по странным браслетам, выпирающей косточке на запястье, крепким предплечьям, закатанным рукавам, и останавливается, вглядываясь в темные, прозрачные глаза напротив. Думает, что хочет взять камеру в руки, очень хочет-   
  
\- Хён, - со смешком доносится из-за спины голос Чонхо, чья ладонь тут же мелькает у Хва перед лицом. - Приём   
  
Сонхва вздрагивает и отворачивается, пока Минги слегка ухмыляется, а Чонхо неприкрыто с него угарает. Вот им легко, они не ловят в своей голове тысячи вопросов от одного взгляда на человека рядом. Хва неловко косится на него и думает, что завидует этому непробиваемому парню: Юнхо спокойно пьет и отдает бутылку Минги, осматривая машину на предмет закрытого багажника и дверей, чтобы убедиться, что они могут ехать дальше. Их с Сонхва взгляды пересекаются еще раз и тот ничего не чувствует. Как с самого начала - Чон просто чистый лист. А Сонхва неловко. Совсем немного.   
  
Он тушуется, ерзает на месте, пристегивая себя свободным ремнем. Стыдливо поджимает губы и смотрит на пролетающие мимо одинаковые песчаные пейзажи вместо того, чем занимался всю прошлую часть пути. Не по себе. Его поведение правда странное, как он думает, слишком странное. Пялился и пялился, конечно, но когда поймали, то ощущения отвратительные. Сонхва сам не знает почему. В какой-то момент он даже перестает заставлять себя не смотреть в сторону водителя: просто поникше рассматривает постепенно появляющуюся вокруг зелень и листает картинки с тамблера, которые успел скачать прошлой ночью.    
  
Воздух вокруг наполняется запахом моря с каждой секундой все больше. На горизонте впереди виднеются редкие крыши невысоких домов, а пустыри сменяются пальмами и другими деревьями вперемешку с травой и песком. Балаган на задних сидениях тем временем стихает. Это своего рода чувство такта, ребята не хотят тревожить местных слишком громкой музыкой, учитывая то, что их фестиваль и без этого потревожит некоторых уж точно. Близость цели заставляет свободно выдохнуть, как перед финишной прямой, Сонхва даже разворачивается к младшим, кивая Минги на какие-то вопросы про вновь вернувшуюся мобильную связь. Телефон старшего снова взрывается дробью уведомлений, на что Хва закатывает глаза, а Чонхо стебется, мол, “ты либо любимчик Сана, либо наоборот не очень ему нравишься, раз он так на тебе отрывается.”   
  
Сан на самом деле достоин всяких похвал, и его возбужденность фестивалем более чем понятна. Он три года работал на износ, чтобы заработать достаточную репутацию в универе и достаточно опыта для проведения чего-то настолько масштабного. Самолично собрал команду, сам вызванивал и находил знаменитостей, которые могли бы выступить там, ему помогали друзья, к которым он обращался за помощью в том, в чем он не так хорош. Ему удалось арендовать сцену на берегу моря и сделать потрясающую рекламу, поэтому, когда они подъезжают к стоянке, там звучит музыка в унисон с огромным количеством человеческих голосов. На пропускном пункте достаточно много людей: опоздали не только они.   
  
\- Мы заезжаем внутрь или оставляем машину на стоянке? - положив руки на плечи друга спрашивает Минги. Юнхо качает головой.   
  
\- Будет удобней заехать сразу так. Тем более стоянка забита, - он притормаживает и, приподнявшись со своего места, смотрит сколько машин дальше впереди. Много. Чон садится обратно. - Сан нас порежет. Меня в особенности, - обреченно хмыкает парень, а Минги смеется и хлопает по Юнхо ладонями с таким выражением лица, будто без капли сочувствия готовит его к смерти.   
  
\- Давайте позвоним? - предлагает Сонхва. - Он столько мне пишет, значит должен ответить, - замолкает, доставая телефон, и бурчит: - Только если не занят…   
  
Минги кивает и обнимает гриф гитары рядом с собой. Чонхо шумно выдыхает и смотрит через плечо старшего, как тот ищет номер организатора. Кажется, в городе уже не так ветрено, как на шоссе; яркое солнце выглядывает из-за облаков и заставляет экран бликовать, поэтому Хва прикрывает его рукой и щурится, наклоняясь ближе.   
  
\- Очки твои достать? - интересуется младший, а Сонхва мотает головой, проклиная свою дальнозоркость, и просто нажимает на самое короткое имя в списке контактов.   
  
Первый звонок остается без ответа. Рядом слышится вздох Минги, а Хва сразу набирает Сана еще раз. В машине все прислушиваются к тихим тягучим гудкам, несмотря на гомон и голоса с территории фестиваля, а Сонхва начинает чувствовать идиотский груз ответственности на своих хрупких плечах. По ту сторону вдруг раздается громкая музыка, наверняка бьющая из какой-то колонки. Все четверо разом обращают внимание на отвеченный вызов: даже Юнхо слегка поворачивается, в спокойном ожидании переглядываясь с Минги и Чонхо.   
  
\-  _ Секунду, Сонхва, _ \- просит Сан едва слышно, но очевидно спокойней, чем парни ожидали. Создается впечатление, что он даже не собирается их уничтожать. Чонхо нервно смеется, когда все-таки слышит, как их друг сурово указывает кому-то на “раскиданные провода”, а потом выбирается в место потише. -  _ Йо, пропажа. _ _   
_   
\- И тебе привет, - несмело говорит Хва, ожидая подвоха, и перекладывает телефон в другую руку.   
  
\-  _ Скажи, что ты звонишь, потому что вы приехали. Оттягивать время я больше не смогу, наверное _ _   
_ _   
_ \- Время до чего?    
  
\-  _ Начала выступления _ , - Чхве кашляет куда-то в сторону и хрипловато уточняет: -  _ Так где вас носит? -  _ Хва осматривается по сторонам и объясняет, где они, вызывая у Сана блаженное “Господи, спасибо”. Следующие слова друга Сонхва дублирует вслух для Юнхо, чтобы он знал, куда нужно ехать, а парочка младших на задних сиденьях заметно расслабляется в ожидании, когда их наконец выпустят в свободный полет.   
  
Сан отключает звонок, аргументируя это тем, что встретит их, но сначала сбегает в одно очень нужное ему место. Чонхо глубокомысленно предполагает, что хён собирается задушить проводами того, кто их раскидал. Они все нервно смеются. На месте этого человека в скором времени может оказаться их скромный квартет, даже если показалось, что Сан чертовски очаровательный и милый. Нет. Он нет.   
Юнхо аккуратно выруливает со стоянки и слушается Минги, который указывает рукой на дальнюю часть берега, где виднеется палаточный городок. Сонхва тихо кивает, говоря, что подъезд к сцене через ту зону, по словам Сана, так и есть.   
  
Как только они видят людей с бейджиками и несколько машин с оборудованием рядом, Сон на радостях расстегивает чехол гитары, а Юнхо на секунду поднимает взгляд, глянув на него через зеркало.    
  
\- Не крути ничего, - спокойно говорит Юнхо, снижая скорость. - У меня не будет времени ее настраивать, - друг понятливо кивает и просто откидывает чехол в сторону. Сонхва смотрит назад на Чонхо. Они переглядываются   
  
\- Это не твоя гитара? - Хва часто моргает, получая в ответ смех парня.   
  
\- Ну вы даете, нет конечно, - Ги ворошит волосы Юнхо, который отрешенно и сосредоточенно паркуется, - это его малышка. У меня руки не созданы для таких инструментов, я больше по барабанам каким-нибудь.    
  
\- А зачем ему-   
  
\- Юнхо, тебе конец, ты знаешь об этом, - раздается со стороны знакомый голос, как только Чон глушит машину. Сан подходит быстрым шагом и упирается руками о дверь со стороны водителя. - Эти заканчивают песню и твой выход, поторопись, потом с остальным разберешься, - он обращается к остальным: - А вы, ребят, возьмите у Ёсана бейджики и делайте что вздумается. Юнхо, за мной.   
  
Парень смиренно кивает, отстегивая ремень безопасности, и выходит, забирая у Минги гитару. Перекинув ремешок через плечо, Чон сваливает вслед за Саном, а Сонхва аж прокашливается. Наблюдает, как Ги тянется через переднее сиденье, забирая ключи, и спрашивает, будут ли они доставать вещи сейчас.   
  
\- Погоди, постой секунду, - Хва выглядит очень обескураженным и не может подобрать слова. - Юнхо поёт?   
  
\- Да, его имя есть в списке выступающих, он будет играть несколько дней. Не подряд правда, - друг качает головой, хмыкает и указывает за спину. - Так, будем рюкзаки вытягивать или сначала сходим на Хо посмотрим?   
  
Во-первых, Сану не стоит знать, что ни Сонхва, ни Чонхо не читали список выступающих. Во-вторых, это внушительная сцена. Здесь собрано пара тысяч человек точно. Насколько же их друг был уверен, когда добавлял Юнхо в участники, раз рядом с ним выступают достаточно известные люди. Может он знаменитость, а они не знают? Вряд ли. Учатся же в одном университете, значит слышали бы про такого, будь он активистом на мероприятиях или тем, кого все зовут на гулянки “сыграть пару песен”. Чонхо не задумываясь говорит, что они пойдут смотреть, а Сонхва и не возражает, только очки из рюкзака забирает, сразу надевая. Фотоаппарат решает пока оставить.   
  
Когда они проходят мимо сцены, откуда едва спускаются прошлые выступающие, на них налетает Ёсан. С наушником в ухе, бейджиком на шее и загребущими руками, которые стискивают в объятиях сначала Сонхва, а потом и Чонхо, заставляя последнего закашляться.   
  
\- Ты вылил на себя женские духи или что?   
  
\- Тебе не нравится? - улыбается Кан, дразняще показывая другу язык.   
  
\- Да на него же девушки толпами вешаются, - Сонхва хмыкает и надевает на шею карточку, которая будет работать как пропуск на фестивале. Минги и Чонхо получают такие же. - Зуб даю, Сан поставил вас с Уёном в самые публичные места   
  
\- Ну, он на то нас и попросил помочь, - самодовольно пожимает плечами Ёсан. - Он же гений. В своем роде, - все согласно кивают. Тут уж не поспоришь.    
  
Кан заправляет локон слегка отросших светлых волос за ухо и кивает тому, что слышит в наушнике. Они с Уёном местные “принцы”. Их компания целиком в принципе популярная, но только эти двое открыто флиртуют с девушками и отвечают на их фанатские чувства, а Сан восхитительно этим пользуется, доверяя им возможность раздавать листовки или консультировать людей. Им же в свою очередь не западло. Друг провожает их троих ближе к сцене и мило машет рукой, обещая встретиться позже. Минги осматривается, слушая ведущего, и присвистывает, с высоты своего роста оценивая заполненность.   
  
\- Людей тут, конечно, - он отступает в сторону, пропуская какую-то девушку пройти. Сонхва кивает, а Чонхо смотрит на часы старшего.   
  
\- Они долговато возятся   
  
\- Юнхо уже выступал раньше, наверное? - спрашивает Хва, когда Минги начинает отрицательно мотать головой еще в середине предложения. - Никогда?   
  
\- Нет, Сан подкупил его, только поэтому он согласился, - Сонхва замер: Сан сделал что?    
  
\- Ты не шутишь? На кой ему подкупать Юнхо ради выступления? - распахнув глаза спрашивает Чонхо. Вопрос остается без ответа, потому что Минги просто прозрачно пожимает плечами.   
  
На сцену не спеша выходит знакомая фигура. На обвитых выпирающими венами руках болтаются несколько бирюзовых фенечек в цвет волос, а на указательном пальце слишком выделяется крупное кольцо. Юнхо останавливается рядом с микрофоном и осматривает зал с нечитаемым выражением лица. Сонхва не понимает, что с ним не так. Его невозможно понять абсолютно, будто не он сейчас стоит перед огромным количеством людей. К слову, люди. Лёгкий гомон, абсолютно нормальный для фестивалей подобного рода, скользит между зрителями, и на Юнхо мало кто обращает внимание. Он улыбается сам себе на уме, поднимая микрофон повыше, чтобы тот соответствовал его росту, тихо откашливается куда-то в сторону и мягко проводит пальцами по струнам, вдруг блаженно закрывая глаза и растягивая губы в улыбке, открывающей ряд белых зубов. Хмыкает в микрофон и повторяет движение пальцами, как если бы он был здесь совсем один.   
  
Первая строчка льется из его уст очень тихо. Люди недоуменно смотрят на сцену, многие только сейчас замечая кого-то на ней. А Юнхо приостанавливается, лукаво осматривая зрителей от края до края площадки, и пропевает ту же первую строку ещё один раз уже громче. Замолкает. Сонхва не понимает, как такое вообще возможно: все вокруг молчат. На мгновение - только ветер и отдаленный шум. У парня ощущение, будто он смотрит какой-то спектакль с захватывающим дыхание сюжетом и тысячей эмоций, но на сцене только Юнхо, который, фактически, еще даже не играет. Спокойный, нечитаемый и практически жуткий, управляющий толпой человек. Он начинает быстрее перебирать струны, наконец продолжая мелодию. Его голос звучит звонко, но таинственно, будто он не поет, а рассказывает сказку, слегка рычаще выделяя некоторые слова и окрашивая песню собой. Его голос разливается по берегу моря и смешивается с шумом воды, когда он, улыбаясь с закрытыми глазами, тянет ноту в конце припева и с силой бьет по струнам, резко поднимая взгляд и пронизывая Сонхва до мурашек. Он смотрит ему в глаза. В душу. Его ухмылка кажется такой живой и яркой, когда он замолкает, хмыкает в микрофон и говорит “Спасибо”, заставляя толпу взорваться овациями. Хва кусает губы, хочет посмотреть назад и убедиться, что всё это взаправду так поразительно, как он видит. Но перед ним только Юнхо. Не отпускающий, приковывающий и все еще смотрящий прямо в глаза. Чон, кажется, сам не может найти сил оторваться, но прерывает зрительный контакт и уходит, забрав гитару, когда его зовут спускаться за сцену.    
  
Чонхо и Минги разговаривают о чем-то рядом, а Сонхва их не слышит. Он думает об увиденном и пытается сделать вдох, поднимая очки на голову и убирая с лица осветленную челку. Он искренне поражен, даже понять не может точно, что чувствует, оборачивается на восхищенных людей за спиной и сглатывает.   
  
Зря он не взял фотоаппарат.   
  
*********************************************   
  
_ \- Ты какой-то слишком притихший, - Минги тормошит друга за плечо, когда Сонхва и Чонхо уже побрели в сторону заправки. - Волнуешься? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Чон поворачивает голову, смотря в спину Хва, и кивает.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Он красивый, да? - ухмыляется Юнхо сам себе, наблюдая, как Сонхва вдалеке оживленно о чем-то размышляет. Сон мягко переступает с ноги на ногу, сунув руки в карманы, и довольно поглядывает на засмотревшегося парня. - Мне жаль, что я веду себя странно _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Ты просто любишь его, это нормально, - он обходит машину спереди и невесомо облокачивается о лобовое стекло, когда Юнхо уже успевает отвлечься на телефон. - Взять тебе что-нибудь? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Как всегда, - друг поднимает взгляд на Сона, - только не холодное _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Горло, голос, я помню. Тебе же предстоит петь для Него, - лукаво улыбается Минги, а парень в ответ только смеется и возвращается к твиттеру. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Иди уже _ __   
__   



	2. still day 1

Юнхо бездумно перебирает струны пальцами, даже не глядя на гитару на его коленях. Никто во время игры гитару так не держит, но он и не играет. За сценой от басов сотрясается воздух, а парень сидит здесь уже, кажется, минут тридцать, хотя выступил давно. Местный стафф ходит туда-сюда, разговаривают с остальными артистами, а Юнхо щипает самую тонкую струну, которая тут же издает раздраженный писклявый звук.    
  
Какой же Сонхва потрясающий, думает Чон. Его светлые волосы, его взгляд, его удивление, его поджатые губы и открытые плечи сводят гитариста с ума в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. А еще улыбка. Юнхо до сих пор крутит в голове то, как в первый раз увидел его улыбку. Зацепил краем глаза среди толпы в коридоре университета и забыть то тепло не может. С тех самых пор прошел год, а Чон постоянно возвращается к тому моменту, сминая рубашку на груди и невольно приподнимая уголки собственных губ. Он любит его. Давно, тихо, не слишком явно. Об этом знают от силы двое: Минги он рассказал сам, а Сан догадался, потому что гений. В самом худшем смысле этого слова.    
  
_ \- Ты же круто поешь, Юнхо-я, - протянул Сан, игриво щурясь. - Сыграешь на фестивале?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Чон смотрит на друга с подозрением и слегка кривится _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Ну уж нет _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Выручи меня, - Чхве укладывает руку на плечо Юнхо и наклоняется ближе. - Договоримся всего на три песни, а я собственными руками приведу к тебе Сонхва, идёт? _ _   
_ _   
_ И, конечно же, Юнхо повелся. С самого начала это выглядело подло, но довольный организатор с лисьей ухмылкой успокоил его тем, что Сонхва в любом случае был бы там. Казалось бы, какой тогда смысл в этом уговоре? А такой, что Сан за пару дней скинул Чону сообщение, мол, так и так, Хва и его друг едут с вами до самого феста.   
  
_ “ Не опаздывайте~” _ _   
_ _   
_ Юнхо вздыхает и поднимает голову, лениво осматриваясь вокруг. За длинной темной занавеской переодеваются девушки, хихикая о чем-то своем, кто-то распевается рядом, один из парней стоит перед зеркалом и рисует себе что-то на лице черной подводкой, а потом странно смеется сам с себя и подзывает одногруппника, чтобы тот сделал это за него. Тут много разных музыкантов, а Юнхо не понимает, что делает среди них, и зачем Сан заманил его. Та единственная песня наверняка просто утонула в других выступлениях, а послезавтра, когда Чон снова выйдет на сцену, все воспримут его как незнакомца. Ну или “кажется мы его видели уже, да? Нет?”.   
  
Минги приподнимает темную занавеску, заглядывая за сцену в поисках своего друга, и 

ныряет внутрь, когда находит взглядом его цветастую макушку. Тот бренчит на гитаре и выдыхает, прикрыв глаза, наводя друга на справедливую мысль, что он устал, а еще, наверняка, задумался о чем-то.   
  
\- И чего сидишь тут, - Сон мягко касается его плеча, обращая на себя внимание. Кивает в сторону выхода и добавляет: - Вечером пойдем в палаточный городок к ребятам, собирается це-елая компания   
  
\- Кто?   
  
\- Какая разница. Там же костер, палатки, романтика, все дела, - перечисляет он спокойно. - Ты должен туда пойти, а то совсем раскис, я смотрю, - Минги проводит рукой по волосам и, когда Юнхо ничего не отвечает, начинает наигранно дуться. - Ну эй, - треплет за плечо уже не так мягко, как в первый раз, - я думал, что тебя взбодрит выступать вот так. Ты же круто справился.   
  
\- Я просто не совсем понимаю, что делаю здесь, - честно признается Юнхо, перехватывая гитару за гриф и поднимаясь с места. Минги фыркает:   
  
\- Это ты себя со стороны не слышал, - он приобнимает друга одной рукой и заговорчески продолжает: - Ты заставил сотни человек сначала заткнуться, а потом взорваться! Ты один это сделал. Без группы, без подготовок и прочего, просто приехал, вышел на сцену и устроил нечто невероятное, - Минги хмыкает, когда добивается от Юнхо улыбки. Потому что, конечно, он прав. А то ишь. Скромник.   
  
Гитарист сдаётся разговорам лучшего друга и пихает его к выходу. Ближе к вечеру их будет ждать какая-то случайная компания, и если Минги знаком с половиной универа как минимум, то Юнхо знает человек пять. С сегодняшнего утра - семь. Именно поэтому названные “ребята” у Сона могут быть абсолютно кем угодно, но пока он сам будет там, Юнхо уже не окажется один. Их самых близких друзей там быть не может по простой причине: они все работают на этом фестивале и освободятся, дай бог, завтра к вечеру   
  
\- И куда мы? - спрашивает Юнхо, получая на шею бейджик от какой-то очень торопливой девушки. Минги пожимает плечами, а парень добавляет: - Тогда оставим гитару в машине для начала.   
  
***********************************   
  
Этот фестиваль можно назвать огромным. Если учесть, что над ним трудилось от силы десять человек, и если соотнести масштабы, то он правда имеет практически невероятный размах.  Ёсан убеждается в этом в очередной раз, когда проходит его вдоль и поперек. А самое обидное, что, пройдя от ворот, сквозь торговые точки, толпу, сцену, волейбольное поле, пляж и стоянку, он так больше и не встретил Сонхва с Чонхо после их прибытия сюда. Разминулись, наверняка. Ну или Кан их не заметил, пока занимался своими прямыми обязанностями. А после прибытия всех, кто должен был прибыть, он стал своего рода гидом здесь, в дела которого входит объяснение всем вокруг где и что находится, плюс, как туда пройти. Иногда приходится даже проводить лично, а иногда люди приходят к нему вовсе не за подсказкой. А за милым разговором.   
  
Основная часть людей здесь - студенты их университета. Остальные либо приглашенные, либо люди, которые увидели рекламу. Да, Сан постарался на славу, в один момент они даже начали волноваться, что места не хватит, но суть не в этом. Ёсан, так или иначе, будь то знакомые или нет, приковывает к себе взгляды падких на принцев девушек, ну или особо избирательных парней, которые дружелюбно подходят, задавая тысячу глупых вопросов, лишь бы постоять рядом или ухватиться за шанс получить номер Кана. А Сан не идиот, ведь чудесно знает, как это использовать в собственных целях, хотя, кажется, не всегда доволен происходящим.   
  
Стоя в тени одного из развлекательных стендов, Чхве наблюдает за работой их ненаглядного гида: тот мягко касается плеча девушки, вкрадчиво, с улыбкой объясняя ей что-то, пока она со светящимися глазками ему поддакивает, а ее подруги рядом едва не заходятся в визгах. Соглашается на фотографию с одной из них и мягко желает не потеряться и, конечно же, говорит, мол, если что, сразу возвращаться к нему за помощью. Ухмыляется так странно и, привычно заправив волосы за ухо, подбегает к старшекурснице чтобы указать ей дорогу к волейбольному полю.   
  
Сан раздраженно цыкает.   
  
\- Чего кислый? - ухмыляется Юнхо, внезапно появляясь рядом.   
  
\- Разве всё не удалось? - вторит ему Минги, очутившись с другой стороны. Их ненаглядный организатор вскидывает брови и, глубоко вдохнув, поворачивается к двум парням. Высоченные заразы, как двое из ларца, слегка склонили головы и переглядываются.   
  
\- Удалось, - Сан фыркает, слегка расслабляясь. - Ты, к слову, отлично выступил, Юнхо, зря отказывался.   
  
Гитарист выпрямляется и смотрит в сторону, а Минги косится на него и слегка толкает в плечо, потому что:   
  
\- Я же говорил   
  
Юнхо как-то неопределенно ведет плечом и на лице ничего не показывает. Но ему понравилось. Выступления не пугали его с самого начала: чего там такого, вышел, спел, ушел с миром, тем более, что его не заставляли проводить целый концерт. У него никогда не было стремления выступать перед толпой или иметь известность, однако, очевидно, был талант, который скрывается и смотрит на всех убийственным взглядом, а потом вылазит, заставляя проглотить язык, и прячется снова. Минги знает об этом, Сан тоже, а ещё Уён немного, но последнего это мало волнует. Ему нет никакого дела до чужих талантов, особенно если человек сам его не показывает. Значит душа не лежит, что поделать.   
  
А вот Сан привык действовать силой. Шантажом, договором, подлостью - чем угодно, он раскроет глаза своему другу, а потом использует его там, где ему нужно. Пользование людьми, в его понимании, чудесный способ взаимоотношений, ведь если это приносит пользу и им, и ему, то почему бы и нет. В долгу Чхве не остается и всегда побеждает. Всегда. Он должен побеждать.   
  
Парень вспоминает про объект своих наблюдений и оборачивается, но Ёсана там уже и след простыл.   
  
\- Ну, - прокашливается. - Вы собираться с остальными будете? - Минги без лишних вопросов легкомысленно кивает, а Чон все-таки хочет узнать подробности. - Уён мне все уши прожужжал, да и Ёсан вроде “за”, чтобы мы собрали знакомых девчонок и компанией посидели в палаточном городке.    
  
\- Звучит неплохо, - тихо говорит Юнхо. - Но это ведь не сегодня, - вполне спокойно констатирует он, получая кивок от Сана.   
  
\- Может завтра, может вообще после твоего вечернего фурора на третий день, - он растягивает губы в хитрой ухмылке, будучи уверенным в том, что всё будет на высшем уровне. Юнхо хмыкает. - Короче, я буду держать вас в курсе, - говорит он прежде, чем уйти, отвечая кому-то по наушнику   
  
\- Бывай, - Минги машет рукой ему вслед и тише добавляет. - Проклятый работяга.   
  
Чон кивает. А еще думает, что его ждет самая утомительная почти-неделя в жизни. Его тянут и сегодня на какое-то сборище, и потом еще будет такое же, и Минги обижать не хочется, и вообще, он бы с удовольствием просидел все это время в машине. Так, чтобы подальше от всей толпы, незнакомцев и лишнего внимания. От выступления до выступления.   
  
\- Даже не думай возвращаться в машину! - восклицает Ги. Юнхо возмущенно вдыхает:    
  
\- Я и не думал!   
  
Он слегка пятится от друга назад и вдруг чувствует, как что-то влетает ему в спину с щелчком фотоаппарата. Кто-то, если точнее. Юнхо восстанавливает равновесие, оборачиваясь на парня, который тоже оборачивается на него и смотрит так растерянно, крепко удерживая камеру в руках. Минги благодарит Судьбу Матушку за сей романтический кинематографичный подарок его дорогому другу и с непринужденным видом решает постоять слегка поодаль.    
  
\- Извини, я просто, - Сонхва смотрит по сторонам и рукой рассеянно указывает туда, откуда врезался, - я хотел кадр пошире взять, не смотрел за спину и..   
  
\- Ничего, ты в порядке? - спрашивает Юнхо, а Хва почему-то выглядит удивленным. Это первый раз, когда они говорят друг с другом такими длинными фразами, поэтому парень растерялся. А ещё, оказывается Юнхо выше него. Совсем немного.   
  
Сонхва с улыбкой кивает, что он в норме, и оставляет фотоаппарат висеть на шее. Аккуратно поднимает очки на лоб, снова убирая челку, а Чон засматривается: у парня отросшие корни. Он всегда осветлялся, поэтому Юнхо никогда не видел его с натуральным цветом волос и ему интересно. Он надеется однажды всё-таки увидеть это чудо. Наверняка черные глаза Хва будут казаться еще ярче рядом с темными волосами.   
  
Минги самым стойким образом не показывает своего умиления. Концентрация любви в этом коротком разговоре превысила норму еще на первом слове, и он тихонько, с прищуром наблюдает, как Юнхо с неподдельным упоением вслушивается в каждое слово, которое Хва произносит. Тот, на самом деле, будто вспыхнул эмоциями, как только Чон заговорил с ним. Будто все пять часов молчаливого любопытства взорвались и рассыпались вокруг с тем самым звуком колечек из Соника.    
  
В один момент Юнхо просит показать ему фотографии. И Минги ставит ему пятерку с плюсом за этот ход, потому что Сонхва всего на секунду выглядит растерянно, а потом сразу кивает, становясь рядом с парнем, плечом к плечу, и показывая яркие снимки один за другим. В силу отсутствия рукавов Хва временами касается его кожи своей и неловко косится на Юнхо, не обращающего на это, казалось бы, никакого внимания. Но внутри Чона фейерверки. Он краем глаза замечает, как Сонхва опускает очки на переносицу и часто моргает, а Минги ухмыляется будучи готовым поклясться: у Юнхо скоро остановится сердце.   
  
\- А где Чонхо? - на этот вопрос Чона Сонхва непонимающе моргает. Это похоже на внезапно открытого персонажа в какой-то игре с уровнями, потому что Юнхо... правда разговаривает с ним? Из-за этого хочется радоваться, как ребенку, у которого ожила игрушка, которая может с ним говорить, дружить и отвечать на всё: от “сколько волос на голове?” до “какого цвета зеркало?”.   
  
\- Мы разминулись, - хмыкает Хва, поправляя ремешок камеры на шее. - Уён забрал его в рабство, если точнее, а мне удалось сбежать, - он слегка трясет камерой в руках, как бы намекая, что она и есть его спасение.   
  
\- Сан и тебя припахал? - подключается Минги. Парень кивает.   
  
\- Мне не трудно, но он такой засранец, - Пак страдальчески расслабляет плечи. - К кому не подойди, у него все в долгу, или он кого-то подкупил.   
  
Юнхо давится воздухом и, распахнув глаза, пытливо смотрит на Минги, потому что  _ не дай бог. _ _   
_ _   
_ Сонхва же крутит камеру в руках и уточняет:   
  
\- Это не камень в твой огород, Юнхо-я. Я понимаю, что можно не хотеть выступать, прекрасно понимаю, плюс, оно того более чем стоило, - рассуждает Хва, качая головой и засматриваясь куда-то в небо. - Но никакие подвиги Сана не покрывают то, какой он временами полнейший засранец   
  
\- А вы, оказывается, близки, - смеется Минги, в то время как Юнхо облегченно выдыхает, потому что подробностей “подкупа” Хва, видимо, не знает.    
  
\- По воле судьбы познакомились, - пожимает плечами. - Выбора, вроде, не было, но, хотя я мало об этом жалею, - он обреченно хмыкает и с улыбкой смотрит на Юнхо, - тяжело быть ему лучшим другом, я подозреваю   
  
\- Это да, но, - слегка подвисше говорит Сон, будто зацепившись за какую-то фразу. Чон продолжает за него:   
  
\- Что значит “по воле судьбы”?    
  
\- А, - Сонхва неловко моргает, - он парень моего лучшего друга   
  
У Юнхо глаза сами собой широко раскрываются, когда он переглядывается с Минги, улыбка которого после этой фразы не пропала, но стала до нелепого растерянной. Они знакомы с Саном со старшей школы и впервые слышат, чтобы его интересовало нечто вроде, знаете, парней. В романтическом плане или в сексуальном. Всё равно, он, как бы… Что?   
  
\- Ну мы знали, конечно, что у него есть парень, - Минги наигранно складывает руки на груди, а Юнхо думает, что актер из него ужасный, прости господи. - Но чтобы твой лучший друг, поразительно, как тесен мир.   
  
\- Да уж, - у Сонхва на губах играет улыбка. Плохой игре Ги он не придал значения. Или он просто даже не задумывается о том, что эти двое понятия не имели, что их друг состоит в отношениях.   
  
\- По правде говоря, - Юнхо решает подыграть, - Сан не особо щедр на подробности, - он пихает руки в карманы и ухмыляется, - можешь сказать нам, кто это?   
  
\- Так Ёсан же   
  
\- Кан Ёсан? - вместо ответа Сонхва кивает, нервно прикусывая губу.   
  
\- Не уверен, что должен был так просто вам выкладывать это, но раз вы знали, то все нормально, надеюсь. Сан правда не из тех, кто распространяется о себе, а Ёсан болтушка, особенно когда выпьет.   
  
Кажется, думает Юнхо, Минги сделает всё, чтобы споить этого принца, как только представится возможность. Но Чон расслабился. Внезапно так, опустив плечи и хмыкнув сам себе. Пока друг разговаривает с Сонхва обо всех прелестях Сана, тщательно скрывая неосведомленность о его отношениях с Ёсаном, Юнхо задумывается: Хва спокоен. Он не воспринимает их пару с неприязнью, не дает комментариев, не кривится и даже улыбается, рассказывая о них. Это было одним из определяющих страхов Юнхо - Сонхва мог быть против Таких отношений, гомофобом, если проще. Но он чудо. В квадрате, в кубе, в четвертой степени, он самое невероятное, что гитарист видел и когда-либо любил во всех вообразимых смыслах.   
  
За время их общения на сцене заканчивается основная часть выступлений, потому на сцену, судя по музыке, выпускают диджея, который будет развлекать людей ближайшие несколько часов. Толпа постепенно рассеивается по всей территории фестиваля: ребята отвлекаются от темы разговора, когда замечают, что вокруг становится ощутимо менее свободно. Люди шутят, гомонят, развлекаются возле стендов и покупают всякую всячину, заполняя пространство. Юнхо, как по волшебству, замолкает и смотрит по сторонам, Сонхва замечает это. Крепко держит в руках камеру и спокойно предлагает:    
  
\- Пойдем куда-нибудь, где потише? - Минги кивает без особых раздумий   
  
\- Да, идея хорошая, - он хмыкает, размышляя о чем-то. О том, куда пойти, вероятно. Юнхо же делает шажок ближе к ним и, спрятав руки глубже в карманы, рассматривает песок под ногами, а Хва рассматривает его и сам ближе подходит, потому что парню очевидно некомфортно с такой толпой вокруг. Минги, кажется, до чего-то додумался. Он неуверенно качает головой и говорит: - Может тебе с нами в палаточный городок пойти, м?    
  
\- Палаточный городок?   
  
\- Да, - подхватывает Юнхо, - там собирается какая-то компания, которая позвала нас, - он, сомневаясь, хмурится, - как я понял.   
  
\- Если не хочешь, мы можем не идти, - Ги обращается к другу, мягко укладывая руку на плечо. - Я говорил, конечно, что тебе нужно там быть, но если нет желания, то всё в порядке.   
  
\- Там куча незнакомцев, а ты хоть кого-то знаешь, - мрачно заключает Чон, выдыхая, - какой смысл?   
  
\- Ну, тебя знает теперь как минимум две трети людей на этом фестивале, но я, опять таки, не настаиваю   
  
\- Ты из-за незнакомцев идти не хочешь, да? - Сонхва уточняет без единой капли насмешки, а наоборот очень понимающе. Если сложить два плюс два вспомнив слова Минги об этом парне, то всё более чем понятно, это просто не его стиль жизни.   
  
Юнхо слегка тормозит с ответом и кивает.   
  
\- Это Минги знает всех подряд, мне там делать нечего   
  
\- А если я соглашусь пойти? - Пак выжидающе смотрит ему в глаза, добавляя: - Я ведь тоже никого не знаю там, кроме вас, скорее всего, но зато ты знаешь меня.   
  
Юнхо покрывается мурашками с ног до головы. Смотрит на Минги за спиной Сонхва в поисках подсказок, а тот сам удивлен, если честно, не меньше.    
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает гитарист неожиданно тихо, поэтому повторяет для верности: - Хорошо. Если ты пойдешь, то я тоже   
  
Если бы жизнь каким-то образом привела Минги к тому, чтобы дать письменную клятву о том, что Хва способен светиться, он бы немедленно ее написал: Пак воссиял, как ребенок, которому в детском садике сказали, что у него будет миллион денег, когда он вырастет. Парень с явным интересом опускает очки с головы на переносицу и поправляет челку, оглядываясь по сторонам. Волосы его не слушаются и он особенно хмуро отправляет надоедливую прядь за дужку очков.   
  
Они решают выбраться ближе к морю и идти уже оттуда. Юнхо выходит немного вперед, спрашивая что-то у Минги, но Хва не слушает, притормаживая и включая фотоаппарат. Наводит его на гитариста и зовет:   
  
\- Эй, Юнхо, посмотри на меня, - тот оборачивается, слышит щелчок затвора и непонятливо ухмыляется   
  
\- Что ты делаешь?    
  
\- Прости, нельзя? - сразу беспокоится Сонхва, готовый к просьбе удалить снимок, но не получает ее. Вместо этого Чон добродушно отмахивается от вопроса: то что его сфотографировали - не особо важно. А Пак благодарно улыбается, оставляет камеру висеть на шее и догоняет ребят, утопая ногами в мягком песке.   
  
*******************************   
  
\- Конечно, проходите по центральной дорожке и налево, - Уён четкими, уже отработанными жестами показывает девушке дорогу. Та часто кивает и убегает туда, куда ей указал милый гид.   
  
\- И как ты держишься в такую жару, - убито спрашивает Чонхо, который сидит в самом затененном углу палатки и обмахивается каким-то журналом. Выдыхает: - Как же душно…   
  
Уён только самодовольно ухмыляется. Изначально, вообще, он должен был один быть гидом здесь, лишь с редкой помощью Сана, так как у того и без этого дел выше крыши. Он позвал их с Ёсаном - Ёсан отказал. И Чон это принял, был готов к работе и в одиночку, но потом Кан всё равно появился здесь, вероятно после разговоров с их чудесным организатором, который убьется, но своё получит. Хотя, то что их двое, от жары не спасает абсолютно. Здесь действительно практически нечем дышать, особенно в глубине тентовой палатки, где постепенно плавится их младший.   
  
\- Тут ветер гуляет, а ты забрался в самую парилку   
  
\- Ай   
  
\- Ну как знаешь, тент то тёмный, под ним только жарче, - он пожимает плечами, а Чонхо фыркает:   
  
\- Тут везде жарко, - парень откидывает журнал в сторону и подходит к Уёну, рассматривая проходящих мимо людей. Если сравнивать вот эту гущу событий с палаткой, то она как островок безопасности, где нет толпы, душных людей и горячих, не самых приятных случайных прикосновений. Только закрытые занавесками вещи и Уён за столом у открытой стороны. - Я пропустил мимо ушей, а когда Сонхва вернется?   
  
\- Я так тебе надоел? - шутливо дуется гид. Чонхо корчит гримасу после этого не намеренного эгье, заставляя друга засмеяться. - Полчаса всего прошло, сомневаюсь, что скоро.   
  
\- Ай   
  
\- Всего полчаса, а ты уже умираешь от жары, - он насмехается, а младший закатывает глаза.    
  
\- Ты попросил меня остаться, чтобы не скучать или чтобы практиковать психологические пытки? - Уён заговорчески пожимает плечами. Чонхо плюхается на стул рядом с ним и, злобно покосившись, берет в руки уже другой журнал, который ближе, начиная размахивать им, будто веером.   
  
К Чону за помощью подходят несколько ребят, похожих на какую-то музыкальную группу или спортивную команду, судя по уровню общения. Даже если они таковыми не являются, у них неплохо получилось бы. Наверное. Уён на карте на столе объясняет, куда им идти, чтобы попасть на волейбольное поле. Чонхо фыркает: чаще всего люди почему-то теряют именно эту песочную площадку с сеткой, а эти парни правда похожи на команду по волейболу, если задуматься. Ребята понятливо кивают гиду, переглядываются, обсуждая информацию, и сваливают прочь к песку и морю. Боже, тут так жарко, Чонхо уже готов украсть Уёна на пляж тайком от Сана, но вряд ли получится.   
  
Мимо них ураганом пролетает Ёсан, создавая после себя чудесный прохладный шлейф женских духов. Возможно, им следовало бы удивиться тому, что он бегает от кого-то с такой скоростью, но по определенным причинам они не удивляются. Это же Ёсан, в конце концов, он только на первый взгляд тихий мальчик, именно поэтому младшие просто буднично обсуждают жару, игнорируя друга. Но тот возвращается. Пролетев мимо палатки он остановился и вернулся на пару шагов назад, забегая внутрь, под тент.   
  
\- Ты что делаешь? - без какого либо удивления спрашивает Чонхо, поворачиваясь к нему вместе с Уёном: они оба наблюдают, как парень шкодно улыбается и бегает глазами по окружению.   
  
\- Спрячьте меня, ладно? - хмыкает он, забираясь за криво висящую занавеску. Выглядывает оттуда и уточняет: - Точнее, не сдавайте   
  
\- Какая муха тебя укусила? - Кан пропускает вопрос мимо ушей и задергивает шторку. Становится так тихо, будто никакого Кан-урагана-Ёсана здесь не было.   
  
Не надолго.    
  
Следом за ним, меньше чем через минуту, сюда прибегает Сан, выдыхая и оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не выглядит злым или каким-то не таким, ищет Ёсана с вероятностью сто процентов, но Уёну и Чонхо всё равно: они спокойнейшим образом обсуждают духоту и высокую влажность, считая эти темы наиболее достойными их внимания. Ветерок делает ситуацию немного лучше, но спасти может только вода. Падение в воду с головой. А завтра ведь будет еще более жарко, судя по прогнозу погоды, надо быть осторожнее. Ребятам стоит взять с собой вентилятор на батарейках. Такие продаются в одной из торговых палаток здесь. Предусмотрительно.   
  
\- Где Ёсан? - Сан опирается руками на стол с картой, прерывая их чудную беседу. Уён смотрит на него и щурит глаза от слепящего солнца, а Чонхо только плечами пожимает, даже голову не поворачивает.   
  
\- Понятия не имеем, - говорит он, беззаботно обмахиваясь журналом. Чхве не верит.   
  
\- Я знаю, что он пробегал здесь, - на губах гида мелькает фальшивая ухмылка, мол, как же, знает. Но Сан не врет, он чудесно видел, куда Кан побежал, это во-первых, а во-вторых, эти сладкие духи парень узнает даже в следующей жизни.    
  
Чонхо хмуро фыркает   
  
\- Чего же он от тебя бежал? - он знает про их отношения. Чхве не делал Ёсану ничего плохого, никогда, насколько младшему известно, но всё равно. Есть у Чонхо привычка подвергать всё сомнениям. - Просто так?   
  
\- Да черт его знает, - беззлобно рычит Сан и закатывает глаза. - Ладно, мне нужно с ним поговорить, Чонхо, пожалуйста.   
  
Существует легенда, что в момент, когда Чхве Сан произносит слово “пожалуйста”, все божественные создания становятся на его сторону, именно поэтому он не использует свою силу слишком часто, но всегда очень метко и искренне, разрушая любую стену перед собой. Стена-Чонхо хмуро смотрит на него и, выдохнув, беззвучно указывает на занавеску за своей спиной. Уёну же плевать, он даже не провожает взглядом Сана, который тихо заходит под тент.   
  
Ёсан слышит, что они затихли. Его губы растягиваются в нервной заговорщической улыбке, и он невольно сглатывает от жары, а еще от того, что сейчас его найдут. Сан не отдергивает ткань, аккуратно заходит в темное и ужасно жаркое укрытие, спрашивая так привычно:    
  
\- Ну и что это такое? - Ёсан мотает головой. - И что это значит?    
  
\- Не я за тобой побежал, вопросы он задает, - дуется парень, а Сан возмущенно его перебивает:   
  
\- Вообще-то, не я начал убегать без причины, - в начале его голос звучит громче, чем планировалось, но потом он затихает: - Давай поговорим, но не здесь.   
  
Чхве молча показывает в сторону, где сидят их младшие, и Ёсан хмыкает. Понимает. Хоть Чонхо и знает, Уён - нет, а Сан вообще не хочет, чтобы про них знали. Гид слабо вникал в причину этому, но спорить не стал: рассказал самым близким, Сонхва и мелкому, а в остальном всегда поддерживал их личную игру в прятки.   
  
Сан отвязывает тент задней стенки палатки и поднимает, образуя уголочек для побега, куда сразу юркает Ёсан, а организатор следом за ним, уже снаружи опуская ее и привязывая обратно, как было. Кан звучно выдыхает, подмахивая воротом рубашки: тут, конечно, все еще жарко, как в аду, но если сравнивать с душным замкнутым пространством, то даже прохладно.   
  
Они без лишних слов уходят через толпу. Потеряться риска нет, в конце концов, они оба чудесно знают, куда идут. Отдохнув от бега, Ёсан смотрит в спину Сана с лёгкой обидой и, одновременно, победой во взгляде, он прекрасно знал, что так и будет, когда моментально отказался помогать в работе с людьми. Потому что его парень - собственник. И пусть Сан противостоит этой своей черте, отрицает, старается никак Кана не ограничивать, впоследствии он нервничает и раздражается. Вот как сейчас. Гид прекрасно видел, как Чхве смотрел на него. Намеренно флиртовал с девушками и прикасался к ним так, как всегда, обыденно, но чтобы Сан обязательно видел. Чтобы видел, на чем настоял тогда, уверяя, что ревновать не станет.    
  
\- Повторю свой вопрос, - начинает Сан, закрывая за ними дверь пустого служебного трейлера, - что это было?    
  
\- Попрошу уточнения, Господин Судья, - Ёсан плюхается на мягкое сидение и расстегивает пару пуговиц на рубашке. Парень рядом тсыкает.   
  
\- Почему ты побежал от меня? - игривая улыбка пропадает с лица Кана: звучит так, будто этот шутливый побег задел Сана за живое. Он этого не хотел, поэтому решает извиниться, но Чхве мотает головой: - Нет, мне все равно. Почему ты так себя ведешь?   
  
\- С людьми? - Ёсан выгибает бровь. - Флиртую? Заставляю тебя ревновать?    
  
\- Хватит, - на взводе выдыхает Сан, - я не ревную, это раз, - гид не может сдержать лезущей наружу улыбки, - окей, возможно, я ревную, но тем не менее.    
  
\- Я ведь говорил тебе, что так и будет, - его голос звучит добродушно. - Поверь, я делал бы тоже самое, не встречайся ты со мной, просто потому что я иначе не могу. Они подходят ко мне за помощью, и, раз я согласился, я не могу быть с ними холодным. Это же сервис фестиваля, ты прекрасно это понимаешь, - Сан молчит, понимая, что он сам в этом виноват. Получил то, что ему нужно, но ценой своих нервов. - Не злись   
  
\- Не злюсь, - он правда не злится. Уверенности в себе ему, правда, хоть отбавляй, но он не слепой - его парень чертовски красив и привлекает к себе внимание. Его ревность это простая защитная реакция на эту очевидную опасность в лице других людей. Сан убирает взмокшие от жары волосы назад. - Просто будь осторожен. Я-то перебешусь, но кто-то может воспринять твою заботу неправильно.   
  
Ёсан умиленно хмыкает, поднимаясь и обнимая парня за шею. Аккуратными движениями массирует затылок, расслабляя его, и уточняет давно известный факт:   
  
\- Ты чертовски милый, ты знал? - Чхве раздраженно кривится   
  
\- О нет, - его брови хмурятся сами собой, а голос звучит устало, хотя Ёсана это не останавливает, - не начинай, я тебя прошу   
  
\- Самый очаровательный и заботливый, лучши-   
  
Сан, не намеренный слушать эти смущающие сладкие вещи и дальше, перебивает его поцелуем, притянув за расстегнутый воротник, мягко сминает его губы и чувствует, как парень поддается, пусть и не ожидал, что его вот так заткнут. Задуманный неторопливым, поцелуй постепенно распаляется. Их действия чертовски ограничены, они не могут уделять друг другу и половины внимания, которое уделяют в городе, и это выливается в глубокие поцелуи, нехватку воздуха в легких и полное нежелание отрываться друг от друга даже на долю секунды, но Ёсан всё-таки упирается ладонью ему в грудь, чтобы отстраниться.    
  
\- Прости, - говорит он на выдохе и устало прикрывает глаза, стараясь отдышаться, - давай потом. Если станет еще жарче - я не выдержу   
  
Эта фраза заставляет Чхве усмехнуться. Кан отходит от него на шаг назад и нехотя застёгивает рубашку. Раз уж его Сан признал, что ревнует и был неправ, он будет аккуратней и перестанет так открыто провоцировать его нервы. Наверное. По крайней мере постарается.   
  
\- Кстати, - не к слову решает сказать Чхве, наблюдая, как парень достает из коробки прохладную бутылку воды и прикладывает ее ко лбу, - Юнхо и Минги придут на наше сборище, - Ёсан удивленно раскрывает рот. Хотя они и лучшие друзья Сана, всё равно удивительно, зная их парочку и Юнхо в особенности.   
  
\- Ох, - он светло улыбается, - будет классно   
  
\- Ты звал Сонхва?    
  
\- Ой, я, - хлопает глазками, - я забыл   
  
Сан обреченно вздыхает и с улыбкой трет глаза руками.   
  
\- Горе луковое   
  
\- Ну эй, не смейся, - хнычет Ёсан и поворачивает бутылку другой стороной, потому что та уже нагрелась. - Я позову, он придет, сто процентов! Обещаю тебе   
  
Сан говорит, мол, “хорошо, как скажешь”, и проводит рукой по его спине, собираясь уходить. Без проблем разрешает Кану остаться здесь отдохнуть, чтобы на жаре, не дай бог, ничего не случилось, и ловит короткий поцелуй в губы с тихим “пока-пока”. С открытой дверью и ветром в комнату заносит холодный воздух, а Ёсан падает обратно на мягкие сидения, всё так же не отлипая от прохладной воды.   
  
*********************   
  
\- Слушай, - спрашивает Уён, сонно осматриваясь по сторонам. Его пригрело солнышко и он даже не сразу слышит вопросительное “хм?” Чонхо. - А как долго они там сидят уже?    
  
\- Понятия не имею, - парень лениво перелистывает страницу журнала, которым обмахивался некоторое время назад   
  
\- А вдруг там труп?   
  
\- Сан сам убил, сам пускай и разбирается, тебе то что? - прикалывается Чхве, прекрасно понимая, что самое худшее, что там может произойти, это какие-нибудь непотребства. Хотя они даже для себя слишком тихие. По сценарию догонялок там должны были быть разборки или типо того, они должны были ну, как минимум, выйти оттуда уже давно, но тишина кромешная, не варятся же они там заживо.    
  
\- Очень смешно, - возмущенно замечает Уён, заставляя Чонхо всё-таки заржать.   
  
\- Будь осторожен, - он делает наигранно серьезный голос, - вдруг Сан съел Ёсана и следующим будет тот, кто откроет шторку   
  
Он с новой силой заливается смехом    
  
\- Я тебя ненавижу.   
  
\- Так уж и быть, - с героическим видом Чонхо поднимается со своего места и одергивает футболку, - во имя нашей несбывшейся любви, я принесу себя в жертву   
  
Уён скручивает журнал в трубочку и стукает хихикающего Чонхо им по голове. Тот вдоволь посмеялся со страха друга перед ужастиками и мертвецами в частности, но вызвался, на самом деле, чтобы если что прикрыть этих развратников, в глубине души надеясь, что в них есть хотя бы капелька здравого смысла, и он не наткнется на то, на что вообще не хотел бы натыкаться. Парень выдыхает перед неизвестностью, отдергивая занавеску. Удивленно вскидывает голову и непонимающе улыбается   
  
\- Что там такое? - Чонхо молчит. - Только попробуй продолжить свои шутки, я тебя утоплю.   
  
\- Их здесь нет   
  
\- Чего? - восклицает Уён, подбегая к младшему и заглядывая за шторку. Там просто стоят какие-то коробки, сумка со сменными рубашками и вода в переносном холодильнике. Никаких пленников и трупов. - И какого черта?   
  
\- Ходячие мертвецы, - глубокомысленно произносит Чонхо, тут же начиная угарать. Уён же замахивается, чтобы еще раз стукнуть его журналом, но только слегка тюкает, потому что сам заливается смехом.


	3. Day 2

Палатка заполнена мягким тёплым светом, пробивающимся сквозь цветную ткань. За ночь воздух остыл. Кажется, вроде не так и душно, как было вчера. Сонхва тяжело открывает глаза и лежит неподвижно поверх мягкого одеяла, которое ему пригнал Ёсан вчера. Хотя, “вчера” у Сонхва было всего несколько часов назад, потому что парень пришел спать только на рассвете, просто без сил свалившись и даже не думая о том, чтобы переодеться. Он продолжает лежать еще несколько долгих минут, устало всматриваясь в размытые очертания собственных очков, которые небрежно лежат рядом с ним, руки кажутся неподъемными, но Хва все равно цепляет пальцами очки и, повернувшись на спину, надевает их на себя, промаргиваясь и смотря в потолок палатки.   
  
Прошедший вечер мелькает в памяти насыщенными моментами длинной в мгновение, хотя вчера казалось, что время бесконечно. Сонхва не помнит практически никого, кто был там кроме них троих: Минги умудрялся поддерживать связь с каждым, а Юнхо всегда был рядом с Хва. Возможно, - задумываясь и рассматривая всё в деталях - поэтому Сонхва и помнит, в принципе, только их. Его не волновали другие люди. Он смотрел на сперва зажатого Юнхо, которого, казалось, бесит все происходящее, потом - на его яркую улыбку после какой-то тихой локальной шутки от Минги. Хва не понял ее. Совсем не понял. Но они оба уютные и безопасные, а гитарист действительно совсем другой. Всё еще тихий, но живой, совсем не статуя, хотя завораживает не меньше, чем с первого взгляда, когда они только встретились. Пак, вроде бы, открыл все бонусы его характера, но оторваться все еще не может.  
  
Сонхва лениво принимает сидячее положение и смотрит вокруг себя, восполняя фрагменты своего возвращения в палатку: с ним тогда были только камера да очки, но очки уже на нем, а камера лежит рядом вместе с ветровкой Юнхо. И еще бомбочка. Маленькая бирюзовая, в цвет Его волос, дымовая бомбочка, которые продают в магазинах с фейерверками. Он спрятал ее в карман вчера, когда остальные зажигали их на пустой дороге, заполняя улицу пятнами цветного дыма, ведь она была одна такая. Слишком в глаза бросилась. Парень крутит ее, зажав между пальцев, и оставляет лежать поверх ветровки, которую должен вернуть сегодня. Думает еще пару секунд, снова подхватывая бирюзовый шарик, и прячет его в боковой кармашек рюкзака, а потом берет в руки фотоаппарат и садится поудобней.  
  
Прямоугольничек в углу тревожно моргает красным, оповещая о том, что скоро камера отключится. А у Сонхва нет никаких сил сейчас лезть в сумку за аккумулятором, поэтому он просто игнорирует этот крик о помощи и надеется, что заряда хватит хотя бы просто посмотреть фотографии. Один за другим он листает снимки с фестиваля, кажется, даже не моргая и сухо оценивая на первый взгляд правильность и качество работы, которую он должен будет сдать Сану. Удаляет несколько штук. Продолжает листать дальше.  
  
Перестав жать на стрелочку, он выдохнул, задерживая взгляд на яркой фотографии, усыпанной бликами: прямо на него, обернувшись, смотрит Юнхо. Его волосы поддаются ветру, парень слегка улыбается и уже привычно поджимает плечи, глядя Сонхва в глаза сквозь объектив. По какой-то причине Хва хочется быть ближе к нему. Наблюдать, видеть, рассматривать, слушать, впитывая его голос, который слегка хриплый во время разговора, но такой тягучий и мягкий, когда тот поет. Сонхва хмурит брови, пытаясь справиться с любопытством. Он ненавидит что-то не понимать, ему нужно больше.  
  
Экран фотоаппарата молча затухает, вынуждая Пака вздохнуть.   
  
Чья-то ладонь тенью ложится на ткань палатки: по голосу Сонхва понимает, что это Чонхо с Ёсаном, которые негромко разговаривают про степень загрязнения местных берегов. Его друзья поразительные любители чистоты, каждый в своем смысле. Их дебаты можно слушать бесконечно, ведь один сторонник белизны и минимализма, а второй - экологии. Только вслушиваясь в эти разговоры Хва начал понимать, что в некоторых моментах они могут быть не согласны друг с другом, хотя в драки это никогда не выливается. Мирные и очень интеллигентные беседы за обсуждением практичности, гигиены и прочего. Сложно, но иногда познавательно.  
  
Ребята остановились возле его палатки, будто бы подводя итоги своего разговора перед тем, как наведаться к другу.  
  
\- Местные очевидно следят за этим берегом, - Чонхо звучит очень заинтересованно, оглядываясь по сторонам. - Тут чисто  
  
\- У нас был выбор, - размышляет Ёсан, - Сан рассматривал еще соседний город. Но там было бы много проблем с волейбольным полем и установкой сцены из-за мусора на пляже, а у нас не хватало времени на уборку, - он садится перед входом в палатку и, качая головой, добавляет: - Думаю, всё равно стоит вернуться туда и убраться  
  
\- Лучше бы вообще туда не ездил, да?  
  
\- Точно, теперь не могу я оставить всё так, как там есть. Да и ближе, чем это место, разок на выходные выбраться будет не сложно, - парень цепляет пальцами замочек и говорит немного тише: - Пихну Сана за руль, и поехали, делов-то.  
  
Он открывает палатку, где лежит Сонхва с бездыханной камерой в руках. Спокойно бухнувшись назад из сидячего положения, он слушал их размышления и сам себе хмыкал, будто участвовал в нем. Ёсан же смотрит на него с мягкой ухмылкой, а Чонхо садится рядом с ним и тоже заглядывает внутрь.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь как смерть, - констатирует он, Сонхва недовольно стонет:  
  
\- Господи, отстань, - кое-как поднимается обратно в сидячее положение и трет глаза под очками. Две бессонные ночи дают о себе знать, а четыре часа сна за двое суток это, конечно, привычный график для студента, но от этого не менее губительный.  
  
Ёсан думает, что ему нужна татушка на руке.  
  
“Ночью надо спать, Пак Сонхва.”  
  
Друг забирается внутрь и садится рядышком. Чонхо просто продолжает торчать в проходе и рассматривать, чем его хён живет. Любопытный взгляд падает на знакомую ветровку и он, выгнув бровь, спрашивает:  
  
\- Откуда у тебя куртка Юнхо? - он видел ее в багажнике, когда они разбирали вещи. Сонхва же будто вспомнил что-то, подтягивает ее к себе ближе и бормочет, мол, надо отдать. - Это с ним ты полночи гулял вместо сна?   
  
\- С ним и Минги, и еще кучей каких-то людей, - закрыв лицо обеими руками он зевает. Потом поднимает голову и разминает шею. - Вы же пришли забрать меня куда-то?  
  
\- Ага, на пляж, - кивает Кан.  
  
\- Вы простите мне, если я не пойду? Спать охота, просто чудовищно, - оба переглядываются с легкой грустью, но заставлять не собираются, просто вздыхают. Одновременно.  
  
\- Вечером хоть придешь? - спрашивает Чонхо с надеждой, а Сонхва мягко улыбается, потому что:  
  
\- Конечно, - это он не пропустит. Правда, скорее всего, опять ночь спать не будет, но ради такого не жалко. Он всегда так говорит, на самом деле, всё на свете стоит его внимания, чтобы сфотографировать, рассмотреть, запомнить, послушать и оставить в памяти. - Но чтобы быть там с вами, я должен выспаться. А то грохнусь  
  
\- Да, мы знаем, - уже грохался. Ёсан вылезает из палатки и подает Сонхва руку, тот же непонятливо наклоняет голову. - Ты тут спать собрался? Сваришься, сегодня жара сумасшедшая  
  
\- А где ещё-то, - бормочет Хва, доставая из рюкзака аккумулятор для фотоаппарата, а потом решает, что займется этим потом, и возвращает всё в рюкзак, запирая там и камеру тоже. - На пляже я спать не буду, боже упаси  
  
Чонхо ржёт, а Ёсан, игнорируя, настаивает:  
  
\- Закроешься в трейлере Сана, - рассуждает он, глядя на друга, - там прохладно, никто не зайдет, да и музыка мешать сильно не будет, - парень добродушно подмахивает протянутой рукой, мол, ну же, соглашайся.  
  
Сонхва соглашается. Крепко хватается за его ладонь и покидает палатку, но думает о том, что, вообще-то, парень Ёсана может быть не так чтоб сильно в восторге от того, что его трейлер занял какой-то левый человек. “ Ты наш друг между прочим, если не забыл. Или Юнхо с Минги забрали тебя себе?” - с лукавой ухмылкой интересуется младший, вольно шагая мимо чужих цветных “домиков”. Они еще несколько минут дискутируют по поводу разумности этого решения, и Хва признает свое поражение, поэтому, набрав номер Сана, Ёсан отходит и идёт немного в стороне, спрашивая, где можно его поймать и взять ключ.  
  
\- Слушай, хён, - Пак смотрит на младшего. Тот замечает, что на него обратили внимание, и продолжает: - Ты что-то скрываешь от нас?  
  
Он звучит не упрекающе, а скорее догадливо. Ёсан этого не слышит, да и не догадывается о таких мыслях у Чонхо в голове, но тот еще в машине заметил, что с их старшим что-то неладно. За столько лет дружбы глупо отрицать, что Сонхва отдается своему интересу с головой: он может не спать, фотографирует всё, что видит, его комната расклеена сотней цветных снимков, а единственная пустая стена разрисована красками. И друзья поддерживают его стремления, без сомнений. Кто знает, откуда в Хва эта черта, которую можно назвать страхом не успеть и не узнать, но если догадки Чонхо подтвердятся, то он должен будет кое в чем убедиться.  
  
\- О чем ты? - уточняет Сонхва. Чонхо останавливается и неопределенно ведет плечом.   
  
\- О Юнхо. Он интересен тебе, - парень хмыкает. - Ты едва не прожег в нем дыру пока мы ехали, на выступлении рассматривал его как чудо света, а потом еще ходил с ним гулять на всю ночь, - ощущение, будто он мысленно загибает пальцы. Сонхва же внимательно его слушает, внимая каждому слову, потому что, кажется, младший может натолкнуть его на разгадку этого идиотского непонятного пазла в голове. - К чему я клоню, хён, если ты влюбился, то подумай дважды, прежде чем действовать, даже если парень хороший, ладно?   
  
Окончание предложения Сонхва слышит, но уже не особо воспринимает. Чонхо его только что не просто натолкнул - жестоко с ноги пихнул в решение, сам того не понимая. А вот Хва теперь прекрасно всё понимает. Влюбился? Они же встретились буквально сутки назад, как такое может быть, так ведь не бывает…  
  
Чонхо щелкает пальцами перед ним.  
  
\- Земля вызывает Сонхва, - парень резко приходит в себя и часто моргает, а младший заглядывает ему в глаза. - Ты чего?   
  
\- Я влюбился? - удивленно спрашивает Хва. - В Юнхо?  
  
У друга вырывается нервный смешок: значит старший ничего не скрывал, он сам не понимал, что происходит. Сонхва растерянно моргает. Он никогда не замечал за собой такого интереса к парням, даже не подозревал, что так может с ним случиться, но отрицать почему-то не хочется. Спокойно переваривая эту информацию, Пак восстанавливает в голове картинку из воспоминаний, где наблюдал за Юнхо, и думает, что не против такого развития событий.  
  
А вот Чонхо прячет руки в карманы и всё еще придерживается того, что нужно хорошенько поразмышлять. Да, Юнхо хороший. Выглядит таким. Но они не отдадут Сонхва человеку, который не поймет его в полной мере. Ёсан, например, бросился в отношения с Саном, как в воду с головой, но ему повезло: тот, как человек оплетенный различными и не самыми лучшими слухами, оказался уступчивым и мягким. Какова вероятность, что их старшему повезет так же? Не самая большая. Причин сомневаться в гитаристе, на первый взгляд, нет, но его загадочность и скрытность может сыграть злую шутку однажды.   
  
\- О чем говорите? - любопытствует Ёсан, пряча телефон. Спросил для галочки, поэтому сразу оглашает итоги своей беседы с Саном: - Он не против. Сказал, чтобы шли сразу к нему, он передаст тебе ключи.  
  
\- А? - Сонхва выныривает из раздумий и кивает. - Да, я понял, спасибо большое  
  
\- Вы, надеюсь, не повздорили тут, пока я говорил? - на его подозрения Чонхо только фыркает нечто вроде “Нет конечно.”, а Ёсан продолжает спрашивать: - Тогда что с Сонхва такое?  
  
\- Ничего со мной такого, - вздыхает, - я просто устал  
  
Кан щурится и с вызовом смотрит на них двоих  
  
\- Ну-ну.  
  
\- Чонхо, расскажи ему за меня, я не против, - Сонхва медленными шагами выходит вперед них, параллельно похлопав младшего по плечу. Тот кивает, а Ёсан ослабляет недовольство. У старшего нет никаких сил на разговоры сейчас, просто хочется упасть и уснуть, а они пускай говорят о чем хотят. Всё равно Хва знает, что трепаться направо и налево ребята не станут.   
  
\- Дойдешь сам? - уточняют друзья, когда Сонхва решает их не ждать и просто идет в сторону трейлеров. Парень в ответ машет им рукой, мол, да, справлюсь.  
  
\- Увидимся вечером, - и скрывается среди людей.  
  
***********************************************  
  
\- Юнхо значит, - задумчиво произносит Ёсан, стоя по плечи в прохладной воде. Чонхо проплывает круг вокруг него и просто угукает, ныряя.  
  
Угу то угу, но они про Юнхо практически ничего не знают. Не Кану об этом говорить, в конце концов, он сам выгрузил новость о своих отношениях, как камни, на головы лучших друзей. Его парень - человек с худшей и одновременно лучшей репутацией в университете. Ему самому сначала было страшно, было не по себе, он не раз порывался сбежать от отношений, в которых понятия не имел, что ожидать, ловил себя на подозрениях в изменах, но затыкал это в себе. Но Сан его любит. Пусть характер Чхве не самый простой, но Ёсан ни на секунду с тех пор не пожалел, что ввязался в это. Сомневался, но точно не жалел.  
  
И, с какой-то стороны, таких чудес много не бывает. Но у Ёсана руки чешутся узнать больше и помочь. Он прекрасно знает, что Чонхо тоже хочет, чтобы Сонхва был счастлив, с кем угодно, парнем или девушкой, если он полюбит - они его поддержат. Сонхва же сам не всё понимает. У него в голове всегда очень много мыслей, поэтому бывают проблемы с осознанием собственных чувств и мотивов. Чонхо уже толкнул его в нужную степь. Остается надеяться, что это сейчас не мешает Хва спать, но поможет разобраться в себе со временем.  
  
\- Ты что, тоже не выспался? - Чонхо холодными руками касается его плеч, заставляя поежиться. Друг недовольно поджимает губы и оборачивается на него, а Хо кивает ему в сторону берега, мол, смотри.  
  
Там, на песке, Минги подходит к воде и касается ее ногой, оповещая друга позади о температуре. Они с Юнхо мирно обсуждают что-то, Ги посмеивается, а Чон стягивает с себя футболку и с улыбкой что-то рассказывает, заставляя друга смеяться сильнее, прикрыв глаза.   
  
Сравнивая с Саном, Юнхо наоборот не имеет за собой ничего. Как чистый лист, о нем судить невозможно, ведь, даже если ты поговорил с ним и пообщался, никто, кажется, не знает его по-настоящему. Кроме Минги и Сана, вероятно. В университете Юнхо не видно и не слышно, у него нет никакой репутации, что удивительно, учитывая его сценический талант, он как невидимка, его не видно в коридорах, на парах, нигде, они буквально впервые встретили его здесь. Ёсан не считается, потому что знает Чона как лучшего друга своего парня, но тем не менее. Сан ничего такого о нем не говорил. Хороший парень. Умеет петь. Обязан выступить. Будет со своим братцем из ларца. Точка.  
  
\- Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, - хмыкает Минги, когда к ним на берег выходит Ёсан. Парень переминается с ноги на ногу, потому что горячий песок обжигает ступни, и оборачивается на Чонхо, который предпочел остаться плавать. - Разве ты не должен работать сейчас?  
  
\- Должен, - Кан подбирает полотенце, стряхивает с него песок и накидывает себе на плечи. - Сан отпустил меня, я уже ухожу. А вы как? Сонхва сказал, что вы до утра гуляли.  
  
\- Спать в палатках самоубийство, потом отоспимся   
  
\- Но вы же придете сегодня вечером? - с надеждой спрашивает Ёсан, смотря то на одного, то на другого. Юнхо стоит немного в стороне, слушает, но в разговор не вмешивается. Кивает вместо ответа на вопрос следом за Минги.  
  
\- Ну да, Сан же предлагал собраться с девчонками, так что я точно пойду, - Гю непринужденно пожимает плечами, а лицо Ёсана за секунду становится каким-то другим, хотя внешне, вроде как, не меняется совсем.  
  
\- С девчонками, значит, предлагал собраться, - “безразлично” чеканит Кан, едва не щелкая зубами.  
  
Юнхо думает, как и Минги, что они бы и не заметили этой перемены, если бы не знали, что этих двоих связывает. Как перечитывать книгу с фактами, которые стали известны только в конце: замечается большее, и всякие мелочи могут заиметь новый смысл. Это добавляет Ёсану очарования. Парень неаккуратно сушит кожу полотенцем и напяливает на себя безразмерную майку, решив переодеться для работы чуть позже.  
  
\- Вы тоже будете там? - уточняет Юнхо, наклонив голову. Кан кивает. - А где Сонхва? Он придет?  
  
Ёсан поднимает взгляд и подвисает.   
  
\- Он спит, - отвечает, - две ночи не спал. Но придет.  
  
Гид аккуратно косится на Юнхо, который только поджимает губы и смотрит в сторону. Вот оно как. Вот что происходит. На душе так как-то светлее становится, и Ёсан едва держит в себе рвущуюся наружу улыбку, потому что это чертовски мило. Такие вещи Кан чует за версту: Юнхо нравится их хён. Возможно Чонхо об этом знать не обязательно, но Ёсан поделится, раз тот так волновался, что Чон не тот, кого стоит пускать к Сонхва. Стоит. Им нужно попробовать, потому что это верный путь к любви, если все правда так взаимно, как он видит.  
  
Покрутив в руках телефон, он суетливо осматривается, не оставил ли вещи, и идет переодеваться для работы. Его так будоражит это всё. Он ведь сначала испугался за старшего, испугался и надумал худшего, ведь Чонхо пессимист, злюка и далеко не такой кристальный младшенький, каким хочет казаться. Но как же это чудесно. Ёсан чуть не врезается в одного из гостей и мило извиняется, а потом с легкостью выдыхает и ускоряет шаг. Нужно им помочь, как угодно. Они ведь оба скромные, Юнхо закрытый, как секретные данные, а Сонхва боится быть навязчивым в силу любопытства, но их надо толкать. Кан чует, любой ценой, их надо толкать друг к другу.  
  
\- Ты прямо светишься, - улыбается девушка, поправляя наушник, а Ёсан от души ей кивает, бросает скрученные вещи в свой рюкзак и простодушно говорит, что:  
  
\- Просто настроение хорошее, - хотя готов рассказать всему миру о том, как рад за своего друга. Больше всего на свете сейчас Сонхва нужна любовь, он сам как-то раз на пьяную голову сказал об этом, да и на трезвую всё ясно, как день. - Уён уже ушел?  
  
\- Да, ждёт давно, - она смеется. - А еще, - припоминает что-то, пока Кан собирается и подворачивает рукава. Говорит: - Сан тебя искал, ты на звонки не отвечаешь  
  
\- Перезвоню ему позже, - застегнув рубашку, парень спешно накинул бейджик на шею и схватил со стола гарнитуру, убегая. - Я ушел, - тянет он, уже выйдя за дверь, а девушка смотрит в легком недоумении, но забывается и снова растягивает губы в улыбке. Его настроение ужасно заразительное.  
  
Жаркий день, в последствии, не мешает абсолютно никому: люди прыгают на концертах, скупили мороженое, заполонили пляж и следят за собой самостоятельно, не падая в обмороки. Даже если такое случилось пару раз, с этим спокойно разобрались и помогли, поэтому жара ни для кого плохо не закончилась. К вечеру поднялся ветер. Не сильный, но тёплый, шумит волнами и треплет цветную ткань на флагштоках, у кого-то улетел пляжный зонт. Редкие пальмы на берегу подмахивают листьями потокам воздуха, а солнце скрывается за облаками и уже не палит так сильно, как днём.  
  
Минги прикрывает огонёк зажигалки рукой и чиркает ею несколько раз, прежде чем выдохнуть табачный дым. Потрясная погода. Будто сам господь бог дал добро на их вечерние посиделки. Девушка рядом с Соном, Хёнми, собирает длинные волосы в хвост и поправляет лямку яркого купальника. Достает из кармана шорт телефон и вздыхает.  
  
\- Мы так рано собираемся туда, на самом деле, - она показывает парню экран, где на фоне каких-то стандартных обоев светится белым простое “19.27”, что чуть больше чем на полчаса раньше их примерного времени сборов. Со всей своей нелюбовью к учебе и ранним подъемам, их одногруппница ненавидит опаздывать. Но приходить сильно раньше - тоже так себе. - Юнхо берет гитару?  
  
\- Нет, - уверенно отвечает Ги, затягиваясь.  
  
\- По его выступлению и не скажешь, каков он скромник, - Хёнми складывает руки на груди и качает головой. - Я была уверена, что обозналась, когда он вышел на сцену. Так петь и притягивать к себе будучи таким тихоней - это чистой воды сатанизм.  
  
Она права, как всегда собственно. Сон стряхивает пепел на песок и непринужденно рассматривает девушку: Хёнми пишет что-то в ответ кому-то в каком-то чате. По короткой вибрации в кармане Минги понимает, что это конфа их группы. Скорее всего, Ми зовет подруг, ну или напоминает им о том, что опаздывать не стоит. Потому что она ненавидит опоздания в равной степени с Саном. Это ли стало одной из причин тому, что они поладили, никто не знает, но она всё еще одна из немногих девушек в их компании.  
  
Ги набирает номер Юнхо. Сигарета забыто тлеет между его пальцев и отправляется в ближайшую урну, когда по ту сторону другу отвечает тихий голос:  
  
\- _Что такое?_  
  
\- Мы ждём тебя, - он осматривается, - на развилке у входа, - Юнхо тихо копошится, отвечая что-то человеку рядом с собой, видимо.  
  
\- _А кто “мы”?_   
  
\- Хёнми со мной. Ждём ее подружек, - легкий пинок девушки под ребра заставляет Минги чертыхнуться. - Ну, ты понял. Сразу пойдешь к трейлеру или подождать тебя тут? - уточняет парень, предполагая, что Юнхо уже не один там. И не ошибается  
  
\- _Меня украл Чонхо, я приду с ним,_ \- звучит почти виновато. Сон не может сдержать усмешки и, в конце концов, откровенно смеется. - _Ну вот и чего смешного?_ _  
_  
\- Ничего, ничего, - друг отнекивается и по-доброму добавляет: - Встретимся у Сана  
  
Юнхо угукает и отключается, а Сон сообщает Хёнми, что встретятся они уже на месте. А смешного, к слову, на самом деле ничего не было. Просто Минги рад. Рад, что Юнхо может украсть кто-то кроме него, кто-то, с кем Юнхо пойдет и даже сможет поговорить. Это хорошо, Сон ни капли не против и не ревнует, он всеми руками “за” то, чтобы у его друга были другие друзья. Девушка рядом удивленно раскрывает глаза и с большим интересом ждёт тех, кто должен прийти “со стороны мальчиков”.  
  
Минги чиркает зажигалкой пару раз без причины и, выдохнув, роняет ее в карман.  
  
******************************  
  
\- Правда или действие? - шкодно спрашивает Хёнми у Чонхо, утонувшего в надувном диване. Она тыкает его в щеку, и парень недовольно хмурится, потому что только больные на голову в таких компаниях выбирают “действие”.  
  
Ёсан угрожает спихнуть его на песок, если он не ответит немедленно. Несколько девушек, две, если точнее, со смехом говорят Хёнми сдаться, но та упрямо спрашивает Чонхо, и всем интересно, что же тот ответит. Он должен участвовать вместе со всеми. Сан неиронично называет его пеньком, а Чонхо возмущенно открывает один глаз, потому что это заставляет Ёсана и Сонхва смеяться в голос.   
  
\- А ему подходит, - с ухмылкой соглашается Юнхо. Хва для равновесия держится за его плечо и часто кивает, потому что, черт возьми, да, ему Так подходит.   
  
\- Мои хёны такие злые, - заключает Чонхо могильным голосом. - И нуны тоже.   
  
\- Ну-у, - одна из девушек игриво возмущается. Хёнми сидит рядом с Чонхо и тыкает в яркую зеленую ткань надувного дивана, едва не скидывая младшего с него.  
  
\- Давай же, правда или действие?  
  
Парень раздраженно вздыхает.  
  
\- Действие.  
  
Чонхо, в итоге, поднимает на руки невесомую Хёнми и позволяет ей напоить себя чем-то чертовски горьким. Кривится, морщит нос и отворачивается, потому что: “Что это за дрянь, кто вообще принес это сюда?”. А ни к чему не причастный Ёсан, который был ответственен за алкоголь, звучно смеется, прикрывая лицо ладонями, будто сам чувствует эту горечь на языке. Сонхва встречается с ним взглядом, и они молча кивают друг другу, потому что полностью согласны, что это уморительно. Юнхо наблюдает за ними и наклоняется, говоря что-то Хва на ухо и заставляя его смеяться сильнее, зажмурив глаза.   
  
\- Дайте мне выпить что-нибудь нормальное, ради всего святого, - хнычет Чонхо, опуская девушку на ноги. Уён забирает у Минги стакан со сладковатым напитком и передает парню. Тот залпом выпивает и выдыхает: - Налей еще  
  
\- Да наш младшенький разошелся, - Уён ехидничает. Ему Сан передает новую бутылку с той же яркой жидкостью, чтобы тот налил всем сразу перед следующей жертвой игры, а Чонхо очень возмущенно кривится на гида  
  
\- Ты бы попробовал этой бойды, - его передергивает, - фу, - теперь он выпивает вместе со всеми, перебивая неприятный вкус на языке. Падает обратно в свой диван, утопая, и оглядывает ребят, решая, кого выбрать, раз уж его очередь быть ведущим.   
  
Выбор его падает на одну из девушек: ту, что с цветными волосами, заплетенными в две нетугие косички; которая кокетливо сидела в стороне все это время и рассматривала окружающих ее парней. На охоту выбралась не иначе. Чонхо зовет ее по имени, привлекая внимание, и задает заветный вопрос, на который девушка тут же отвечает “правда”.  
  
\- Раз ты с нами в первый раз, назови того, кто из нас всех приглянулся тебе больше всех, - он уточняет: - ты понимаешь о чем я.  
  
Она кивает с невинным видом и для уверенности рассматривает ребят, пока подруги с интересом наблюдают за ней. Не мудрено, красивых мальчиков тут более чем достаточно. В особенности, чтобы привлечь внимание такой падкой старшекурсницы. Все с интересом ждут.  
  
\- Я думаю, - тянет она игриво, сохраняя легкую театральную паузу. - Ты, Юнхо, - на ее лице появляется непроизвольная улыбка и она прикусывает губу, когда ребята тихонечко улюлюкают, будто кто-то в классе публично признался кому-то в любви.  
  
Однако Чонхо слегка щурит взгляд и косится на Юнхо. И не только он. Многие, поддерживая атмосферу, смотрят на Чона с ожиданием и совсем не теми заговорческими чувствами. Они ждут ответ, каждый по-своему. Сонхва рядом сохраняет спокойствие, но Минги и Ёсан переглядываются, потому что видят, как тот занервничал. Это всё приобретает некий окрас конспирации: каждый наблюдает за кем-то, каждый что-то знает, но все смеются и ждут итога этой игры.  
  
\- Извини, - произносит Юнхо со спокойной улыбкой, - меня не интересуют девушки. Совсем.  
  
Сонхва пораженно смотрит на него, а она сразу перестает улыбаться, но не из обиды, а из такого же, как у Хва, чистого удивления.  
  
\- Серьезно?  
  
\- Абсолютно, - он ей кивает, дополнительно подтверждая свои слова. В глазах девушки мелькает какой-то огонек интереса, но от Юнхо она отстает, уточняя у Чонхо, можно ли считать действие выполненным и переходить к следующему. Тот безразлично отмахивается рукой, мол, да, делай что хочешь.  
  
\- Раз пошла такая пьянка по отношениям… Сан, правда или действие?   
  
\- Действие, - не раздумывает парень, тут же получая:  
  
- Расскажи три любых правдивых факта о своей личной жизни  
  
Ребята разом одобрительно повышают голос. Только сам Сан сдержанно ухмыляется, украдкой глядя на Ёсана, который хорошо играет безразличие, поддерживая общий ажиотаж, хотя сам эту тему ненавидит. Находясь всегда в центре внимания, Сан избегает разговоров о личном: всячески скрывает, что находится в отношениях с парнем, в особенности. Но его Ёсан - социальная бабочка. Эмоциональный, активный, он хочет делиться своими чувствами со всем миром, но очень старается прятать это в себе ради Сана. А что Сан делает ради него?  
  
\- У меня было больше десяти девушек, но ни одна не смогла терпеть меня больше месяца, - начинает он, не отрывая взгляда от Ёсана, который в его сторону даже не смотрит. Он не хочет слушать эти гетеросексуальные байки, за которыми Сан так старательно прячется, будто стыдится его. Даже если это не ложь, Ёсан не хочет слушать это.   
  
\- Я не удивлена, что никто не удивлен этому, - хихикает Хёнми, - первый факт засчитан  
  
\- На данный момент я встречаюсь с парнем уже второй год, - с фальшивой задумчивостью произносит Чхве, будто не замечая, как у большинства присутствующих расширяются глаза. Ёсан перестает дышать, поднимая голову и пытливо вглядываясь в Сана, потому что: “ _что ты делаешь-_ ”  
  
\- Засчитано, - оторопело говорит Минги вместо Хёнми, у которой слов нет, как и у остальных. Ги с Юнхо, конечно, узнали про отношения их друга, но чтобы два года…  
  
\- И последний, да? - Сан уточняет для галочки. Потирает ладони, опираясь локтями о собственные колени и завершает свое “действие”: - Мой парень - Кан Ёсан.  
  
Застывает оглушительная тишина. Сан, Чхве Сан сказал это вслух, повергнув в шок даже тех, кто знал о его отношениях. Но это то, что он может сделать для Ёсана: дать ему свободу, перестав прятаться так, будто то, что они встречаются, это преступление. Все переглядываются. Сначала между собой, оторопело говоря что-то практически беззвучно, а потом смотрят на Ёсана, который и вовсе не понял, что произошло.  
  
\- Сдается мне, ты врёшь, - с беззлобным вызовом утверждает Хёнми, качая головой. Сан ухмыляется.  
  
\- С чего бы?  
  
\- Ты какой-то слишком самодовольный, ты всегда так выглядишь, когда врешь или недоговариваешь, - она указывает на оторопевшего Ёсана ладонью, - а он, бедняга, удивлен больше всех  
  
\- Нет, Ми, - говорит Кан, чей голос тихий, но звучит как гром среди ясного неба, привлекая внимание всех. - Он не врёт  
  
Ему впервые по-своему страшно поднимать глаза. От чувства неизвестности, чувства, что можно спокойно дышать и не бояться выйти из шкафа, можно любить без тревоги и дергания по углам. Он как никто знает обо всем, что прячет этот человек: он однолюб, он волнуется и, чем больше он нервничает, тем более самодовольным выглядит, это не связано с враньем. Сан улыбается, продолжая игру; Сонхва и Чонхо с ухмылками переглядываются, потому что видят, как горят глазки их лучшего друга, который мечтал, чтобы все вокруг знали, какой потрясающий у него Сан, которого он так сильно любит. Девушки счастливо смеются и хлопают лукавого Сана по плечам, говоря, что не ожидали выведать столько разом, а Ёсан улыбается и, когда игра заканчивается, под шумок пересаживается ближе к Сану, который сразу же, не задумываясь, обнимает его за плечи, продолжая разговор. Чонхо и Уён во главе с Хёнми донимают этих двоих, а Сан с неподдельным обожанием смотрит на Ёсана, который показывает друзьям язык и смеется. Чисто внешне, всё в корне перевернулось, но и Сан, и Ёсан выглядят так, будто, по всей видимости, такова их реальная повседневность.   
  
Ночью музыка на сцене не играет, но откуда-то обязательно раздается гитарная мелодия или негромкий гомон колонки, цветные домики и трейлеры кое-где светятся такими же цветными лампочками, которые кто-то привез с собой для разных целей. Сонхва вдыхает соленый воздух и хмыкает сам себе, когда Ёсан лезет лохматить Сану волосы, а Хёнми делает тоже самое с Чонхо. Ему хочется такого же. Он хочет держать чужие жесткие руки в своих, хочет запускать пальцы в уже выцветшие бирюзовые пряди, хочет фотографировать, прикасаться, любить. Юнхо - чертова непроглядная неизвестность. Но больше всего сейчас Сонхва хочет в нем утонуть, узнать каждый уголок так, как никогда и никого. А ведь он сидит рядом. Так близко, что Хва может и взять его за руку и погладить по голове, коснуться, сфотографировать и сказать, как сильно он его любит на самом деле. Пусть и доходило хреново, пусть он поспал от силы час, потому что думал об этом.   
  
Мимо Сонхва проходит Минги, зажигая сигарету в зубах и уходя в сторону. Парень поднимает на него голову и провожает взглядом, а потом машинально поворачивается к Юнхо. Который смотрит прямо на него, на Сонхва. Красивый такой, спокойный ужасно, наблюдает вполоборота и кивает вопросительно. А Хва улыбается, двигаясь ближе и говоря что-то на ухо, из-за чего Юнхо задумчиво качает головой и отвечает так же, шепотом, а потом беззвучно смеется с удивленного лица старшего. В свете цветных лампочек, запахе моря, алкоголе и музыке - во всём этом есть нечто, что никогда не повторится, но они не забивают голову этим, без стеснения разговаривая и заглядывая друг другу в глаза. Неозвученные чувства давят на плечи, но они оба молчат, боясь разрушить каждый свою мимолетную сказку, в счастливый конец которой слабо верят, хотя очень хотят.


	4. 3 and 4

Сейчас самое время восполнить всё веселье, которое каким-то образом упустил - эта мысль посещает каждого, даже тех, кто отрывался на двести процентов все два прошедших дня. Сегодня третий, последний. Хотя, многие наверняка и не думали спать, поэтому их второй день продолжается до сих пор, взрываясь хлопушками на широкой дороге и в мягком песке, громыхая музыкой со сцены и шурша прохладным ветерком, пока солнце прячется за облаками.   
  
Кто-то спит на пляже, практически накрывшись очень глубоко вкопанным зонтом. Юнхо чуть не спотыкается о него, крепче сжимая гриф гитары, и быстрым шагом идет к сцене. Он не опаздывает: его попросили прийти пораньше без объяснения причин, а ему и не сложно. Перепрыгнув через невысокое ограждение, Чон вытряхивает из обуви песок, осматривается и слегка щурит глаза от громких, бьющих по ушам басов из колонок. Девушка на входе за кулисы даже не смотрит на бейджик, пропуская его без каких-либо вопросов за тентовую штору, где его тут же ловит Сан.  
  
\- Ты как раз вовремя, - потирая ладони говорит он, получая от Юнхо насмешливое:   
  
\- До выступления больше получаса  
  
Сан беззлобно закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, какие последствия за собой повлек и по тебе заметно, - ухмыляется, - невинный мальчик, - такое прозвище заставляет Юнхо скривиться, а организатора рассмеяться. Они некоторое время разговаривают ни о чем и едва ли не с рулеткой уточняют, на какую высоту поставить микрофон, потому что поёт парень стоя, а в прошлый раз аппаратура слегка не соответствовала его росту.  
  
\- С Ёсаном всё нормально? - интересуется Чон, спустя время настраивая гитару и поглядывая на друга исподлобья. После вчерашнего, наверняка благодаря приглашенным девушкам, новость о них, как о паре, разлетелась по всем знакомым и незнакомым, что могло помешать работе.   
  
Сан шумно выдыхает, усаживаясь на стул рядом, и стягивает с головы гарнитуру, оставляя ее висеть на шее.  
  
\- Он в полном восторге. Говорит, что теперь даже дышать легче, а я и рад, - Юнхо хмыкает сам себе после этой фразы. - Нет, на самом деле, почему я раньше этого не сделал  
  
Гитарист молча соглашается, качая головой, и перебирает струны. Если задуматься, то Сан прав. Он зря боялся. Прятался так, будто случится что-то страшное, а в итоге совсем наоборот: им больше нет нужды бояться и накапливать этот страх в себе, их чувства открыты друг другу и очевидны для людей вокруг, заметно всё упрощая. Так может и Юнхо зря боится. Даже если Сонхва откажет - мир ведь не рухнет, правда? Юнхо столько времени жил без взаимности, и дальше сможет, а так хоть легче станет, раз попробовал. Это всё - враньё самому себе. Не целиком, но всё-таки ложь, ведь прятки на самом деле кажутся куда более простым вариантом.  
  
\- Пришли таки, - вдруг говорит Сан, поднимаясь со своего места. Юнхо, продолжая поддевать струны пальцами, поднимает голову. Сонхва мягко машет ему рукой, а Минги сразу подхватывает разговор с Саном.   
  
\- Там народу, хоть убейся, - Ги не удивлен и удивлен одновременно, а Юнхо в непонятках хмурится.  
  
\- Вот об этих последствиях я говорил, - заявляет Сан уверенно. - Я сам не ожидал, что на тебя попрется столько народу  
  
\- Но ты же просто предполагал, что так будет  
  
\- Я не ошибаюсь парень, практически никогда не ошибаюсь, - от самодовольства в его голосе зубы сводит, и Чон предпочитает проигнорировать эти слова, лучше посмотрит на притихшего любопытного старшего.   
  
Сонхва в хорошем настроении, не спал совсем, но выглядит бодрым. У него на вороте майки висят очки, за которые можно начать волноваться в толпе, а он сам рассматривает все вокруг, придерживая одной рукой лямку сумки с фотоаппаратом. Во всеоружии выбрался, ничего не скажешь. Чистые волосы не уложены и скрывают лоб, но Юнхо знает, что потом очки будут служить ему ободком и открывать лицо полностью. Старший ловит его взгляд и с вопросом наклоняет голову - Юнхо не может сдержать улыбки.  
  
\- Ты снова споешь только одну песню? - к слову спрашивает Хва, обходя Минги сзади и садясь рядом с гитаристом. Тот задумчиво моргает, поднимая взгляд на Сана, и как-то очень неуверенно, будто спрашивая, говорит:  
  
\- Нет? У нас был договор на три песни, одну я спел, значит осталось две, - рассуждает он как гуру математики, на что Сан кивает, что так и было. - Ну вот  
  
\- Кстати, насчет этого, - хмыкает Минги, - Ёсан просил передать кое-что, обязательно в присутствии Сана  
  
\- Звучит очень страшно, - и Юнхо с Сонхва полностью согласен.  
  
Минги подходит ближе, опускаясь перед друзьями на корточки, и тихо начинает говорить то, что, судя по реакции, Сану очень нравится. Становится ясно, почему Ёсан поставил его присутствие как условие: если он одобрит эту идею, то Юнхо никак не отвертится. По итогу так и происходит. Сан выпрямляется просто окрыленный и ищет вокруг ведущего, а Сонхва удивленно озвучивает мысли Юнхо, глядя на Сона:   
  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы он объявил себя сам?  
  
\- Поговорил с публикой, да, возможно, - хмыкает Ги. Ему бросается в глаза то, как эти двое сблизились. Произнесенный вслух вопрос читался в глазах Юнхо очень очевидно, но раньше это было дело лишь Минги, говорить за двоих, а теперь Сонхва понимает чувства Юнхо сам того не осознавая. Это достойно удивления, ведь встретились они не так давно. А еще старшему очевидно не всё равно на парня рядом с собой. - Что скажешь, Хо? Ты же не боишься сцены, так почему нет?  
  
\- Аргументов Ёсан насобирал недостаточно, но мне все равно, - Юнхо ведет плечом, отводя взгляд в сторону, якобы увлекаясь грифом гитары. На лице Сонхва появляется добрая улыбка, и они с Минги переглядываются: гитарист смущен.   
  
Возвращение Сана кого-то спасает, а кого-то отправляет на корм судьбе. Сонхва и Минги благополучно отправляются к зрителям, которые как раз провожают группу со сцены, а Юнхо поднимается на ноги, параллельно слушая указания Сана. Разговор сводится к “ты всё и без меня слышал, вперед”. Это не то что бы придает уверенности, но люди умолкли, а без гудящих колонок кажется, что если он выйдет сейчас из-за кулис, вокруг будет самый простой пустынный пляж. С него буквально на лету снимают бейджик, обещая вернуть позже, и Юнхо слегка смеется, перехватывает гитару крепче и поднимается на сцену, останавливаясь за тканевой растяжкой - последним, что отделяет его от людей.   
  
Так спокойно. Много тихих голосов, как в самом обычном центре города, тут нет ничего страшного, он не боится. В первый раз у него не было времени думать, у него не было за спиной абсолютно ничего, а сейчас его сумасшедшая голова подкидывает мысли о признании, о будущем, о чем-то, что еще может быть. Ему нужно сделать лишь шаг вперед и закончить всё, на что он подписался. Хотя, всё ли закончится прямо сейчас? Губы трогает улыбка: Сан будет ругаться, если Юнхо сейчас же не возьмет себя в руки, но что это такое? Парень тонет в своих мыслях, но тело движется само собой, и он выходит.   
  
Толпа взрывается предвкушающим воплем. Пугает, совсем немного заставляя вздрогнуть. Движущееся к горизонту солнце слепит глаза, выглянув из-за густых облаков, а Юнхо понимает, что ему нужно сказать, как только они утихнут. Прямо перед ним - микрофон, у сцены - его друзья, а рядышком среди них с любопытством моргает Сонхва, одной рукой вцепившись в камеру, а вторую ободряюще подняв слегка вверх, сжатой в кулак. Чтобы старался и показал себя лучше всех, и ни каплей меньше. Чтобы дать этой сказке достойный конец.  
  
Юнхо кладет руку на стойку и от легкого волнения выдыхает куда-то в сторону. Люди подбадривают его, поэтому он, улыбаясь, часто кивает им и здоровается, окидывая взглядом огромное количество человек.   
  
\- Прежде чем я начну, во-первых, хотелось бы поблагодарить за такой интерес ко мне. Правда, спасибо, - толпа отвечает ему подбадривающе, а он не может скрыть смущение. - Во-вторых, - продолжает Юнхо, когда они вновь стихают, - по словам одного человека, некоторых интересовало, откуда я взял песню, что спел на днях.  
  
Его четкий голос из динамиков прерывается басовитым мужским выкриком из толпы: “Это было потрясно, парень!”   
  
Юнхо неловко смеется.  
  
\- Спасибо, - он перекидывает ремешок гитары через голову. - Но вы, скорее всего, не найдете ту песню, - люди не восклицают, но легкий гомон досады проносится среди них. - Как и те две, что прозвучат сегодня, я написал ее сам. Для одного человека, - перепроверяя гитару и проводя пальцами по грифу, Юнхо улыбается воркующему ответу толпы. Поднимает голову и игриво добавляет: - Вам очень повезло быть вместе с ним здесь сегодня.  
  
Его взгляд неловко скользит к Сонхва, который наблюдает затаив дыхание. Глаза сразу, будто так и надо, опускаются к гитаре, и Юнхо вдыхает полной грудью, на выдохе ударяя по струнам. Быстрая мелодия звучит совсем не как то, что они слышали в первый день. Она тревожная, молниеносная, едва поспевающая за кончиками пальцев гитариста, вызывающая дрожь в каком-то приятном волнительном смысле. Уверенные удары и переборы вырываются из колонок с отчаянным криком без слов. Музыка резко обрывается. Замолкает всего на секунду, и Сонхва ощущает, как сходит с ума его сердце в тишине, на мгновение: если Юнхо писал всё это сам, то что было у него на душе в тот момент? О чем думал этот парень, о ком он так сильно хотел кричать? В его сладком голосе - оглушительное спокойствие, он тянет ноты с улыбкой и игриво чеканит слова в унисон струнам, но звучит именно так, как эта песня задумывалась. С трепетом и внутренним криком. Его приподнятые уголки губ успокаивают, заставляют поверить, что всё то, что было тогда, сейчас его не тревожит. Сонхва прожигает его взглядом, слушает и верит в его музыку, невольно улыбаясь: ему так светло и спокойно, как никогда в жизни не было. Хва часто моргает. Люди в восторге хлопают, кричат, а он машинально тянется к лицу и стирает мокрые дорожки, тянущиеся по щекам, поднимает очки на голову и трет глаза руками, хмыкая собственным эмоциям и утирая слёзы, которые не перестают предательски капать. Он так сильно любит его. Ему так жаль, что Юнхо чувствовал нечто, что привело его к этой песне, из-за кого бы то ни было, так не должно быть.  
  
Сонхва делает шаг в сторону и пробирается сквозь людей, которые увлечены песней. Идет, не оборачивается, но внимательно слушает каждое слово между нот, между строк, слушает даже когда выходит за пределы толпы, отходит куда-то недалеко и опускается у какого-то стенда на песок. Снимает очки совсем, вешает на воротник и с яркой улыбкой откидывает голову назад, закрывая мокрые от слез глаза. Он влюблен, с самого первого взгляда. Ему не хочется, чтобы Юнхо видел, как он плачет из-за его музыки, ведь она особенная. Она звучит как настоящие чувства, которые Сонхва в жизни не передал бы словами.  
  
Это так странно. Он ощущает себя в высшей мере правильно, улыбается, сидя на песке за сценой накрытый чувствами. Порывистый ветер гоняет песчинки вокруг, залетая в карманы, обувь и глаза, но Хва сидит как ребенок и шмыгает носом. Ему не пять лет, даже не пятнадцать и не двадцать. Совсем немножко больше. Но внутри теплется желание быть убаюканным этим голосом, который прощается со зрителями со сцены.  
  
\- Сонхва? - Ёсан обеспокоенно просит напарницу подождать, а сам практически рывком снимает с себя гарнитуру и подбегает к другу. - Ты чего здесь… Ты плачешь?  
  
\- Нет, - голос Хва звучит убедительно мягко, - уже не плачу, всё хорошо, - в глазах друга неприкрытое беспокойство, потому что он не представляет, что могло случиться, а Сонхва спокойненько спрашивает: - Как работается?  
  
\- Да потихоньку, людям уже не особо нужна наша помощь, - отстраненно отвечает Кан, взволнованно моргая. Это не то, что его волнует. - Расскажи мне, что случилось, где остальные?  
  
Сонхва мотает головой  
  
\- Ничего, я был на концерте с ребятами и вот, - он неловко смеется. - Растрогался слишком, не знаю почему  
  
\- Только что же закончилось выступление Юнхо, - вспоминает Ёсан расписание, которое успел изучить вдоль и поперек, плюс тут хорошо слышно все происходящее на сцене. А еще он помнит о чувствах. В этом у них с Саном лучший тандем: наблюдательные и от этого очень жуткие. - Ты от его песен так?  
  
\- Наверное, - Сонхва неопределенно качает головой. - Ну, отчасти, - он закусывает губу в поисках нужных слов, - я не могу перестать думать о том, что же творится внутри него. Я столько всего хочу ему сказать, но боюсь, потому что-  
  
\- Ты любишь его, - не спрашивает Ёсан - утверждает, заглядывая старшему в глаза. Тот в лице не меняется - спокойно кивает. - Ох ты, и правда  
  
\- Не делай вид, что удивлен, тебе же Чонхо всё рассказал, - Хва смеется, а Ёсан тянет, что “не-ет”  
  
\- Это другое, я же вижу, - восторженно говорит он с улыбкой, и опускается коленками на песок. - Успокаивайся, всё будет хорошо.  
  
Сидят они напротив друг друга, сложив руки, и молчат. Долго молчат: постепенно некоторые люди от сцены уходят к пляжу, куда-то еще, проходя мимо них. Сонхва успевает примерить на себя гарнитуру Ёсана, которую почти сразу отдает, потому что там ругаются, что он пропал. Парень говорит, что ничего страшного, у них есть Уён, да и стафа полно, но Сонхва настаивает, ведь не хочет другу проблем, поэтому они поднимаются и отряхивают с себя песок. Порыв теплого ветра заставляет море шуметь.   
  
\- Кажется, мне нужно бежать, - Сонхва оглядывается вокруг так, будто убегает от полиции. Ёсан же чувствует себя огромным вопросительным знаком и осматривается вслед за другом, потому что ничего не понимает.  
  
\- Куда бежать? - но Пак ничего не объясняет, быстренько обнимает парня и аккуратно пробирается сквозь людей против потока в сторону пляжа, оставляя Кана глупо моргать в одиночестве. Он еще раз на всякий случай смотрит по сторонам. Смотрит вслед старшему и отчего-то вслух спрашивает: - Что?  
  
Неловко потопав на месте, Ёсан не успевает пойти дальше работать, когда замечает Сана. Юнхо показывает себя поразительным магнитом для людей, однако, думает Кан, подходя ближе к своему парню, который всматривается в толпу в поисках кого-то. Замечает Ёсана и, не прекращая наблюдений, ловит его в свои руки.  
  
\- Устал? - интересуется он, а гид мотает головой, немного отстраняясь.   
  
\- Просто отвлекся, сейчас вернусь обратно, - Сан со спокойным видом гладит его по плечу и смотрит за спину, будто не слушает, но это не так. Хотя Ёсану опять ничего непонятно, поэтому он немного раздражается и оборачивается. - Кого ты ищешь?  
  
Сан будто возвращается в реальность.  
  
\- А. Ты не видел Сонхва? - Ёсан спрашивает, мол, “а в чем дело”, но тихо-тихо. Чхве же резко выдыхает. - Все его потеряли, а Юнхо говорит, что видел, как тот расплакался и резко ушел куда-то, - он вскидывает брови, говоря это, а Ёсан чувствует, как он напрягается. - Хо, конечно, со сцены не побежал, и я это уважаю, но его сейчас сердечный приступ хватит, если мы Сонхва не найдем.   
  
“ _Потому что Юнхо Сонхва любит,_ ” - шкодно говорит себе Ёсан в голове, улыбаясь. Искали бы они хёна здесь - как иголку в стоге сена, с очень малым успехом, но велика вероятность, что Чонхо внес бы предложение “сжечь сено”, пусть и не в прямом смысле. Хотя, зная его, может и в прямом.  
  
\- Я был с ним, всё хорошо  
  
\- Насколько хорошо? - Ёсан загадочно качает головой и с ухмылочкой обнимает его за шею.   
  
\- Что же это, ты мне не веришь? - наигранно дуется, чем вызывает у Сана улыбку, такую очаровательную и влюбленную, что Кан сдается и хихикает: - Ну он правда был здесь со мной.   
  
\- Расскажешь об этом остальным, потому что я их вряд ли успокою, - Сан заботливо выключает бормочущую гарнитуру на его плечах.   
  
Тянет за руку за кулисы и останавливается на минуту, перекинуться с кем-то парой слов, но ладонь Ёсана не отпускает, а тот осматривается вокруг, как ребенок в магазине, чья мама встретила коллегу, с которой им есть много о чем поговорить. Правда терпения в нем больше. Намного больше. Он вытаскивает из кармана Чхве телефон и включает какой-то кликер с птичками, а потом даже не замечает, как серьезный взрослый разговор заканчивается, и они проходят за кулисы фестиваля.  
  
\- А где Юнхо? - спрашивает Сан, осматриваясь и придерживая тент, чтобы играющий Кан зашел и не врезался. Чонхо с Минги переглядываются не по-своему взволнованно и будто не знают, что сказать.   
  
\- Его это всё страх как расстроило, - Ги потирает шею, а младший кивает его словам. Сан замирает в непонятном удивлении, а Ёсан даже отвлекается от кликера. - Я не пошел за ним и вам не советую.   
  
\- Всё же было хорошо, разве нет? - тараторит Кан, смотря с одного на другого, и на третьего.   
  
\- Хорошо-то хорошо, но он приехал сюда ради Сонхва  
  
Чонхо и Ёсан оторопело смотрят на Минги, в один голос спрашивая:  
  
\- Что, прости?  
  
\- Я подкупил его, - две пары взглядов сразу перемещаются на Сана. - Он согласился спеть только когда я сказал, что Сонхва будет тут. Не мудрено, что его разбило. Даже идеальное выступление уйдет на второй план, если человек, которого ты любишь, убежит, да еще и в таком состоянии.   
  
\- Но всё не так, - Ёсан мотает головой и едва заметно сжимает руку Сана в своей. Ги спрашивает:  
  
\- О чем ты?  
  
\- Я был с Сонхва всю вторую песню, я встретил его после того, как он ушел оттуда, но он слушал до самого конца, - гид говорит с трепетом и очень быстро, стараясь развеять это недопонимание, но путается в голове только больше. Замирает, поджимая губы, и с полной убежденностью выдыхает: - Сонхва любит его  
  
*****************************  
  
Серое небо грохочет где-то вдалеке, а фотоаппарат снова разряжается внутри сумки. Сонхва понимает это, когда подходит к своей палатке и вяло садится внутрь, доставая камеру. Значит снимки подождут. Парень откидывается назад совсем немного, оставляет фотоаппарат в глубине домика, запихнув поглубже в рюкзак, а сам падает на спину, оставив ноги снаружи. Сбежал. И от Юнхо, и от Сана, и от собственных чувств, на самом деле, тоже сбежал.   
  
Когда это он бегал _от_ чего-то, чего он хочет? Его руки всегда неизменно тянулись и продолжают тянуться к любопытным вещам, к тому, что он любит и чего желает. А если он не может этого достать - он фотографирует. Оставляет себе плоскую цветную карточку, цепляя ее к стене, и смотрит светящимися глазами, потому что он не способен остыть к тому, чего коснулись его любопытные руки, что запечатлела его камера. И к Юнхо он не остынет. Он особенный, он ярче всех звёзд, которые Хва фотографировал, он притягивает к себе и он единственный, кому Сонхва хочет что-то отдать так же, как получить взамен, что-то кроме фотографии.   
  
Он хочет любви.  
  
Хва снова садится, убирает волосы назад и, вздохнув, надевает очки. Не в его стиле сдаваться, он прошел столько уровней отношений с Юнхо, что просто грех сейчас отступиться, в последний-то день. Громыхания неба вырывают его из задумчивости и каким-то образом придают уверенности. Точнее, не то что бы уверенности, ему всё еще страшновато, но если не попробуешь - не узнаешь, так ведь? Вот и он так думает, шарясь по собственной палатке. У него есть подарочек от Судьбы, предлог, чтобы явиться ни с того ни с сего. Сонхва достает аккуратно сложенную ветровку и держит ее обеими руками несколько секунд так, будто это его спасение, хотя так, вообще-то, и есть. Как хорошо, что он не отдал ее раньше. На лице Сонхва невольно появляется теплая улыбка, и он выбирается из палатки, застегивая ее на ярко-желтую молнию.  
  
Внимание Хва на стоянке сразу приковывает машина. Очевидно, весь фестиваль Юнхо живет в ней, и очевидно, что там была задумана крыша, но без особых причин Сонхва ее наличие очень удивляет. Непривычно, если бы он не уделял окружению столько внимания - не признал бы машину вовсе. Резко остановившись, Хва чуть не падает, стараясь быть тише: Юнхо прильнул к закрытому багажнику и перебирает струны на гитаре, неразборчиво что-то напевая, словно сочинив свой собственный язык. Шум фестиваля остается где-то вне зоны интереса Сонхва, и тот подходит ближе абсолютно беззвучно, несмело протягивает руку, не издавая ни шороха, но парень перестает играть, будто услышал булькающий звук лопнувшего пузыря своего личного пространства.   
  
Оборачивается. Усмехается как-то неправильно, и Сонхва ничего не понимает.  
  
\- Если тебя подослали ребята, то это очень подло с их стороны, - он уже отвернулся, но Хва слышит улыбку в его голосе, пусть и какую-то грустную.  
  
\- Меня никто не подсылал, я просто пришел к тебе, - с наигранным возмущением говорит старший, подходя ближе и устраиваясь рядом. Юнхо смотрит на него, хмыкает и отставляет гитару в сторону. - Ветровку отдать хотел и спасибо сказать.  
  
\- За ветровку? - гитарист с удивлением берет протянутую Хва куртку, про которую уже успел забыть, а Пак отрицательно хмыкает.  
  
\- За выступление, - качает головой и неуверенно добавляет, что: - И за куртку тоже, но на самом деле за песни.   
  
Юнхо меркнет и отводит взгляд. Сонхва с беспокойством поджимает губы и замолкает, понимая, что младший видел его побег. В его голове нет ни одного не смущающего объяснения произошедшему, поэтому он молчит. Юнхо рукой опирается на машину, полуповернувшись к нему, но в глаза не смотрит.  
  
\- Там в толпе, - он говорит очень тихо и прочищает горло, прежде чем продолжить: - Что-то произошло? Кто-то сделал тебе что-то, или это моя вина? - слово “вина” больно бьёт Сонхва в самое сердце. Он понимает, что Юнхо говорит о слезах, но и мысли не допускал, что парень настолько винит себя в этом. Да, причиной стали его песни, но он не виноват, это очень грубое слово. - Можешь не отвечать, извини  
  
\- Н-нет, - Хва приподнимает руки, будто сдается. Кажется, он слегка затянул с ответом. - Мне никто ничего не сделал, и ты не виноват. Это всё музыка  
  
Юнхо ухмыляется  
  
\- Значит, это всё-таки моя вина, - ему больно. Он заставил Сонхва плакать и даже сбежать, да кто он после этого. Мысли крутятся в голове, впиваясь стрелами в спину, а Юнхо одновременно со старшим поднимает голову вверх, когда на их кожу приземляется несколько капель. Но Сонхва отвлекается и снова обращается к нему.  
  
\- Ты не прав, - звучит мягко вместе с порывом ветра. Хва накрывает его руку своей и немного сжимает, убеждая в своей уверенности. - Я люблю твои песни. Это же потрясающе, когда музыка может вызвать столько чувств, правда? - Юнхо поворачивается и встречается с ним взглядом, а Сонхва легонько кивает и улыбается, вызывая у младшего бурю из тепла и уверенности в чем-то хорошем. Всё и правда было не так страшно, как он думал, значит всё удалось, но Хва всё еще плакал. Из-за его музыки.   
  
Небо гремит прямо над берегом, мелкие капли начинают редко постукивать по машине и их плечам, поэтому Юнхо отвлекается, аккуратно перехватывая руку Сонхва. Тот, послушно отпрянув от машины, смотрит как Чон открывает полупустой багажник и оставляет там гитару, тут же закрывая ее вместе с ветровкой. Но чужую ладонь продолжает держать в своей. Не удерживает силой, скорее едва касается, но вырываться у Сонхва даже мысли нет. Ощущение, будто так правильно, вот и всё.  
  
\- Забирайся, - кивает Юнхо на машину и отпускает чужие пальцы, подходя к дверям и с легким щелчком поддевая ручку. Сонхва смотрит на свою руку, на дождливое темное небо, а потом на Юнхо, который уточняет очевидную вещь: - Промокнешь, Хва  
  
Когда Сонхва ныряет внутрь салона - на берег обрушивается ливень. Парень завороженно смотрит за стекло, будто убежал от развала Римской империи и теперь наблюдает за этим с безопасного расстояния, а Юнхо повезло меньше: он дождался пока старший сядет в машину, поэтому слегка попал под раздачу. Сидит рядом, ворошит влажные волосы и со вздохом понимает, что у него успела промокнуть спина. Тяжелые капли громко бьют по стеклу, а здесь, внутри, вакуум. Сонхва со смешком сравнивает это с хозяином машины: игнорирующий всё вокруг и спокойный, как самое надежное убежище. Снаружи люди раздеваются прямо на улице, оставаясь в одних плавках и прыгая в море, кто-то прячется, кто-то смеется и сдаётся дождю, промокая насквозь. А им всё равно. Чувствуется как отдельный мир, будто Сонхва попал к Юнхо не в машину, а в душу. Именно так он это себе представлял, когда впервые увидел: тихо, безопасно и абсолютно отстраненно.   
  
А еще они заперты вдвоем. Выйти можно, если очень хочется, но Судьба решила сделать еще один подарок, подтолкнув их друг к другу так близко, как это возможно, чтобы они наконец поговорили и решили всё, что висит в воздухе. Юнхо смотрит на хёна из-под челки, а тот слегка наклоняется вперед и, не снимая, вытирает очки краем футболки. Убирает дождевые капли, напоминая младшему о том, что было на выступлении.   
  
\- Ты часто плачешь? - спрашивает он внезапно, низким голосом в изолированной от внешнего мира тишине. Сонхва спокойно задумывается, поправляя тонкую оправу на переносице, и отвечает:  
  
\- Нет. Всего от силы раза два такое было, - он мило усмехается, вспомнив сегодняшний день, - три. Может больше, но а кто не плакал в детстве. Это не считается, - Юнхо хмыкает и говорит нечто вроде “Да уж”, отводя взгляд. - Но я не могу представить, что ты чувствовал, когда писал ту песню. Вторую. Я просто не смог справиться с ней… эмоционально, - Сонхва смотрит на ливень за пределами машины, а Юнхо внимательно слушает его, пытаясь понять. Всё что было в то время - осталось позади, младший дал это понять своим поведением на сцене, но сейчас Хва тихо хмыкает. - Я правда поражен. Что ты должен был, - он вдыхает, - что ты должен был чувствовать в тот момент, чтобы сочинить такое?  
  
Юнхо смотрит на Сонхва оторопело, впитывая дрожащий голос. Он не может ответить на этот вопрос. Когда гитарист писал её, у него не было представления, насколько эта песня настоящая, насколько его музыка пропитана чувствами к одному конкретному человеку, которому он готов подарить весь мир, ради которого готов сделать всё что угодно. А Сонхва улыбается. Сегодня уже был третий раз, сейчас - четвертый: он шмыгает носом и вытирает непрошенные слёзы, от которых колет глаза. Часто моргает, чтобы видеть хоть что-то, но даже очки теперь не помогают. Юнхо берет его за руку, и Сонхва сразу несильно сжимает ее в своей, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони.  
  
\- Прости, - он неловко смеется. Юнхо мотает головой, а Хва прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, успокаивая себя. - Я правда очень люблю твою музыку, - его сердце готово пробить грудную клетку, а он сопротивляется собственному волнению и упрямо продолжает: - Но плачу из-за нее, потому что люблю _тебя_.  
  
Вот он и сказал это. Готовый к тому, что его руку отпустят, он поднимает взгляд на Юнхо, но его хватка не становится слабее, а глаза напротив выражают чистое неверие. Юнхо даже мечтать не мог о том, что услышит это когда-нибудь. Ему кажется, что он ослышался, они просто смотрят друг на друга и молчат, Сонхва же думает про себя, что сделал это не зря, даже зная, что у Чона есть его особенный человек. Хва не подозревает, у него нет и мысли о том, что это он и есть. Но она имеет место быть, как только Юнхо притягивает парня за руку и мягко касается его губ своими, тут же отстраняясь буквально на пару сантиметров. Рассматривает удивленное лицо старшего с улыбкой, а Хва после короткой паузы быстрым движением снимает очки через голову и оставляет где-то в стороне, закрывая глаза и подаваясь вперед. Юнхо притягивает его к себе, положив руку на шею, а Сонхва ведет поцелуй, мягко сминая его губы. Не расцепляя рук они тают от прикосновений друг друга и не могут остановиться. Младший ухмыляется. Целует глубже, пуская по телу Сонхва табун мурашек, от чего тот крепче сжимает чужую ладонь. До дрожи правильно.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - на выдохе произносит Юнхо, отстраняясь. Ласково ведет носом по щеке и коротко целует в уголок губ. - Не плачь больше, всё хорошо  
  
Хва не может сдержать улыбки и даже не собирается открывать глаза от того, в какой сказке себя ощущает. Дождь продолжает барабанить, глухой звук колонок здесь практически не слышно, но он их и не заботит. Сонхва укладывается головой на плечо Юнхо и обнимает его руку, практически засыпая, но спрашивает так сонно:  
  
\- О ком ты говорил там, на концерте? - это вызывает у Юнхо странную улыбку, и он полусмеется.  
  
\- Ты еще не понял? - Хва отрицательно трется о его руку. - О тебе, конечно.  
  
Через короткую паузу старший поднимает голову.  
  
\- Значит все эти песни…  
  
\- Были для тебя, - Юнхо легонько щёлкает его по носу. Удивительно, что музыка смогла так достучаться именно до Сонхва. Да, людям безусловно понравилось его выступление, выше всяких похвал, но что касается чувств и души - услышал тот, кто должен был. Хва ощущается расслабленным, но немного притихшим. - Успокоился? - кивает. Комфортная тишина разбивается дробью дождя, за стеклом постепенно опускается сумрак, а Сонхва вспоминает про своё маленькое желание.  
  
\- Споёшь мне? - в его голосе слышна улыбка. Юнхо косится на парня и ухмыляется, задумываясь. Мурлычет какую-то песенку, вспоминая слова, и тихо-тихо начинает петь, смотря в сторону, пока Сонхва засыпает на его плече.   
  
В один момент Юнхо выдыхает, замолкая. Его клонит в сон так, что веки слипаются, и сопротивляться тяжело, да и не хочется. Дождь редкими каплями бьётся о крышу, люди за пределами их маленького убежища на полную катушку отмечают закрытие огромной трехдневной вечеринки, которую Сан лично предпочитает звать фестивалем, как и все они, а под боком у Юнхо тихо спит человек всей его жизни и греет младшего в этот поздний прохладный вечер. Кто же знал, что в конце всего этого гитарист будет благодарить своего лучшего друга за провокацию, а песни - за их существование. Теперь всё собралось в картинку, о которой Юнхо мог только мечтать. Он кладет голову на стекло. Спокойно закрывает глаза и почти сразу проваливается в сон, игнорируя отдаленную музыку и звуки фестиваля. Это место точно исполняет желания. Каждому своё.  
  
  
******************************************  
  
 _Тук тук тук_ _  
_ _  
_Резко открыв глаза, Юнхо сразу их закрывает. Жмурится от яркого солнца, слепящего его сквозь стекло, и сонно смотрит на Сонхва, которого стук нисколько не потревожил. За окном на него с непроницаемым лицом смотрит Минги: достает телефон из кармана и показывает другу, что, вообще-то, уже семь утра.  
  
Юнхо опускает стекло.  
  
\- Будь тише, - бурчит он, всё еще щурясь. Сон вскидывает брови в немом вопросе. - Сонхва спит, не шуми.  
  
\- Сонхва, что? - Ги заглядывает в машину и изумленно открывает рот, прикрывая его ладонью, но гитарист присекает любые комментарии  
  
\- Ничего не говори, я прошу тебя, - полушепотом произносит Юнхо и трет глаза свободной рукой. Они оба усмехаются: один не скрывает своего счастья, а другой - радости за друга. - Мы едем сейчас?  
  
\- Как только Сонхва соберет свои вещи, - Ги задумывается, листая что-то в телефоне. - Еще Чонхо придет, ну и поедем, - друг ему кивает, скрывая зевоту ладонью. Они молчат пару секунд, а Минги с напускной серьезностью шепотом говорит, мол, дружище: - Я не хотел разрушать вашу идиллию, но без тебя мы не уедем  
  
\- У тебя так-то есть права  
  
\- Да, но ты же знаешь, - он пихает руки в карманы и слегка наклоняется к опущенному стеклу, - если я сяду за руль - твоя машина доживет максимум до ближайшего столба.  
  
Справедливо. Юнхо вспоминает, что его чудесный друг купил свои права на первую стипендию, за компанию с Уёном, которому даже на пассажирском ездить стремно. Юнхо вздыхает.  
  
\- Сонхва, - мягко говорит он, чтобы разбудить старшего. Минги учтиво отходит немного в сторону, но заговорчески улыбается, потому что абсолютно не ждал такого успешного итога поездки. - Просыпайся, Сонхва, мы уезжаем.  
  
После этой фразы Пак, как по волшебству, открывает глаза и непонимающе смотрит на младшего, который неприкрыто довольно растягивает губы в улыбке с того, как парень мягко выглядит. Хва заторможенно кивает, как только до него доходит смысл сказанного, и так же медленно машет рукой Минги на улице.   
  
Сонхва приходит в уже полупустой палаточный городок, перехватив Ёсана по дороге. Рассказывает обо всём, что произошло, куда он пропал и как они помирились, тут же получая от друга крепчайшие счастливые объятия на свете. Кан не может поверить, расспрашивает его и нападает на хмурого Чонхо, тут же дублируя рассказ Сонхва слово в слово, наблюдая, как глаза младшего увеличиваются в размерах. Ощущение, будто всё наконец на своих местах, так всегда и должно было быть. Забрав своё одеяло, Ёсан миленько наклоняет голову и прощается с ними. Они увидятся в городе. Чуть позже. Возможно Ёсан утянет Сана на тот самый пляж, который хочет привести в порядок, возможно ребята поедут с ними, чтобы помочь. Договорятся они об этом тоже немного позже.  
  
И на обратном пути время течет незаметно. У них над головами не крыша, а светлое облачное небо, ветер приятно треплет волосы и растворяет в себе табачный дым. Минги, развалившись, курит на задних сидениях, Чонхо обсуждает с ним едва вышедший альбом какой-то известной американской певицы, а Сонхва смотрит то на одного, то на другого, потому что понятия не имеет, о ком они говорят.  
  
\- Юнхо, ты знаешь кто это? - парень с водительского места не отводит взгляда от дороги и кивает.  
  
\- Думаю, ты слышал ее, но не обращал внимания, - заключает он, а Сонхва через спинку сидения берет у Чонхо телефон и листает плейлист с ее старыми песнями, затихая на несколько минут, когда ребята переходят к другому артисту. Юнхо с улыбкой поглядывает на него: сидя без очков, парень очень близко смотрит в экран и внимательно изучает названия, изредка включая случайные моменты в песнях, чтобы напомнить себе содержание. Но напоминать оказывается нечего.   
  
Чонхо называет это преступлением и отвоевывает телефон обратно, обмолвившись, что эта женщина снималась в каком-то фильме, Юнхо же хмыкает, потому что вспоминает, о чем младший говорит. Поворачивает голову, встречаясь с полным любопытства взглядом Сонхва, и отводит глаза.  
  
\- А ну, - часто моргает он, немного растерявшись. - В общем, этому фильму около пяти лет, она на тот момент была уже очень популярна, - Юнхо рассказывает Сонхва сюжет и историю создания, Чонхо же позади включает саундтреки её авторства, а Минги хмыкает, затягиваясь в последний раз, и кидает окурок в карманную пепельницу.  
  
Фестиваль, который был мечтой одного человека, исполнил мечты других, наполнив три дня сотен людей теплыми воспоминаниями. Каждому по-своему. Где-то на берегу, помогая сворачивать фестиваль, Сан мягко целует Ёсана в висок; а здесь Сонхва не отрывает взгляда от Юнхо и тепло улыбается, думая, что этот парень совсем не статуя, никогда не был ею, он просто один из людей, в котором надо разобраться. Никто из них не умеет читать чужие мысли, но каждый теперь уж точно знает, что пазл, за решением которого скрывается счастье, не сложится сам по себе.  
  
  
  
А вы никогда не гадали, глядя на человека, что там у него в голове?  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
